Rêves Envolés
by ErzaKH
Summary: Kairi, une jeune lycéenne comme les autres, va voir sa vie basculer lorsqu'elle commencera à faire des rêves étranges. Au final, comment distinguer ses rêves de la réalité ?
1. Prologue

_**Hey ! Et oui, j'entame encore une nouvelle fanfiction. Décidément, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ... Mais disons que celle-ci est spéciale. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car il s'agit de mon roman en forme de fanfiction ! Eh oui, je cherchais un moyen de vous le faire lire, et j'ai donc choisi de la mettre sous forme de fanfiction. Si j'arrive à publier la vraie version, celle-ci sera malheureusement supprimée. Mais ce n'est pas pour de suite !**_

 _ **Les personnages sont donc dans cette version ceux de Kingdom Hearts. Cependant il se peut que certains n'aient pas le même caractère. Je pense par exemple à Kairi. Mais de spoil, je vous laisse lire ;)**_

* * *

Prologue :

 _Lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une petite fille, on me répétait sans arrêt les mêmes choses. Comme quoi il ne fallait pas confondre les rêves et la réalité. Car une fois ceux-ci mélangés, je ne ferai plus jamais la différence entre les deux. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien signifier, d'après_ toi _? Je suis en train de nager en plein rêve ? J'imagine tout ça ? Tout ce qui m'entoure, les personnes que je rencontre, les lieux que je visite, les objets que je touche, ils ne seraient que mon imagination ?_ Tu _ne serais que le fruit de mon rêve, issu du monde imperturbable que je me suis créée ?_ Tu _ne serais pas réel ? Mais comment l'expliquer ? Comment expliquer les sentiments que j'éprouve pour_ toi _, pour vous tous ? Si vous n'étiez pas réels, je ne sentirais rien. Ca serait le vide autour de moi. Je ne ressentirai rien. Mon cœur serait aussi dur que de la roche. Alors comment expliquer qu'il fond en_ ta _présence ?_ Tu _pourrais me l'expliquer,_ toi _?_

 _... Es-_ tu _réel ? Peux-_ tu _répondre à mes questions ? En es-_ tu _capable ? J'ai tellement besoin de réponses, aussi vagues soient-elles. Je ne voudrai en aucun cas me réveiller un beau jour en me disant que tout ça, tout ce que j'ai vécu ne soit pas réel. Que_ tu _ne sois pas réel. Si ça devait être le cas, qu'on me prévienne, au moins, pour que la vérité soit un peu moins dure à avaler. Juste un peu ..._

 _Je ne cherche que des réponses._

Dans une forêt près d'une falaise, un petit groupe de trois personnes seulement entourait un feu de camp. Le regard noir, ils fixaient le sol, pensifs. Ils ne se disaient rien. C'était le silence complet. Au centre, les flammes du feu encore récent dansaient joyeusement, ignorant l'ambiance pesante et lugubre. Pourtant, une drôle de jeune fille au regard rouge se leva, ne tenant pas en place et déclara vouloir être seule un moment. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun aux reflets rouges, couleur auburn.

La jeune fille se dirigea sur le bord de la falaise. Une drôle de pensée l'envahi : et si elle sautait ? Elle était inutile ici. Et elle ne manquerait à personne. Elle ne causait que des problèmes. Comment pouvait-elle tous les sauver ? Comment _elle_ pouvait-elle être le sauveur dont tout le monde ici semblait avoir besoin ? Elle n'était qu'une banale adolescente qui confondait ses rêves et la réalité.

La jeune fille admira ensuite le magnifique paysage en contrebas. En ce milieu de soirée, la grande ville s'étendant à perte de vue était illuminée par d'innombrables petites lumières jaunes. Elles atteignaient la mer, au loin. On avait une vue splendide, de là-haut.

Soudain, deux bras entourèrent sa taille. La jeune fille ne réagit pas. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait. Une tête se déposa ensuite dans son cou. C'était celle d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains. Elle sentit alors une larme dévaler sur sa joue gauche. Puis sur la droite. L'auburn pleurait en silence. Une main sécha alors ces gouttes d'eau salées. _Sa_ main. Le jeune homme qui l'avait rejoint défit ensuite son emprise sur elle puis se déplaça de sorte à se retrouver en face de la jeune fille. Le châtain prit ensuite le visage de son amie entre ses mains et colla son front au sien.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Dit-il seulement.

* * *

 _ **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce début ?**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Kairi

Chapitre 1 : Kairi

Le mois d'avril. Les insectes bourdonnaient, les fleurs fleurissaient. Le printemps. Et les cours ennuyants. Une jeune lycéenne, Kairi, assistait à son cours d'anglais dans son lycée pourri. Sa main gauche écrasée sur sa joue et son autre main tenant un crayon, la jeune fille préférait dessiner plutôt que d'écouter. C'était la période pour elle où elle commençait à décrocher. Enfin, elle l'avait déjà fait depuis le mois de décembre maintenant.

Kairi relâcha alors son crayon pour replacer une mèche de ses cheveux auburn derrière son oreille. Cela l'empêchait de voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle reprit ensuite son instrument et continua son gribouillage. Ses yeux bleus océans fixaient le bout de papier à l'origine blanc mais désormais recouvert de traits gris. D'ordinaire, la jeune fille dessinait vraiment ce qui lui passait par la tête. Seulement, depuis quelques jours, un visage revenait sans cesse. Il s'agissait d'un garçon d'environ son âge. Il avait de drôle de cheveux châtains en pique et des yeux bleus océan, exactement comme les siens. Elle ignorait d'où lui était venu cet étrange personnage, mais elle le trouvait assez charmant, mais clairement pas son style. D'abord, l'auburn ne s'était jamais réellement intéressée aux garçons. De son âge, ou non. Elle entendait souvent des jeunes filles s'émerveiller devant tel ou tel acteur. Et Kairi trouvait ça complètement ridicule. Comment pouvait-on être amoureuse d'un homme uniquement pour son physique ? Et de plus, ces types là ne les connaissaient même pas et avaient, pour la plupart, déjà fondé ou famille. D'où le fait que cela était totalement ridicule.

Alors que Kairi allait finir de dessiner les cheveux de son personnage, une voix la coupa dans son geste.

 _\- Well, Kairi. Can you repeat please ?_

L'auburn leva les yeux vers son professeur d'anglais. C'était une femme. Elle avait des cheveux bleus et des yeux de même couleur. On pouvait d'ailleurs remarquer quelques rides aux coins de ceux-ci. Quel âge devait-elle avoir ? Environ une quarantaine d'année ? Kairi l'ignorait et ne voulait pas le savoir. Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle répondit qu'elle n'avait rien entendu.

\- Forcément, tu ne risquais pas d'entendre en dessinant en même temps.

L'adulte lui arracha son papier des mains et lui annonça qu'elle voudrait la voir à la fin du cours. L'auburn souffla et s'affala sur sa chaise. Elle voulait tellement le finir, ce dessin ! Il lui avait demandé une bonne partie de la nuit plus les deux heures de cours d'avant ! C'était l'un des plus beaux qu'elle avait réalisé !

Kairi sentit soudain un coup de coup contre son bras. Elle déplaça à peine son regard vers sa voisine de table.

\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter.

\- Selphie, tu sais bien que j'en ai rien à faire des cours.

La dénommée Selphie leva les yeux au ciel puis se concentra de nouveau sur le cours, contrairement à sa meilleure amie. Ses cheveux châtains attachés en une queue de cheval reflétaient légèrement son air un peu strict. Quant à ses yeux verts, ils fixaient le tableau affichant le cours du jour. Kairi et elle se connaissaient depuis un an seulement. Mais les deux jeunes filles avaient immédiatement développé un lien très fort. Elles plaisantaient sur les mêmes choses, débattaient sur les mêmes sujets fâcheux dont certains n'osaient parler. Certains disaient qu'elles ressemblaient à deux fausses jumelles, toujours collées l'une à l'autre. Lorsqu'une n'était pas là, l'autre ne savait plus quoi faire. La châtaine et l'auburn se disputaient très souvent également. Comme de véritables sœurs, finalement.

Kairi posa ensuite son coude droit sur son bureau puis écrasa sa joue contre sa main. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Et pas question pour elle de commencer un nouveau dessin. L'adolescente voulait d'abord finir son premier. Sinon, il allait tomber à l'abandon, comme ses prédécesseurs. Bon nombre de ses dessins étaient toujours inachevés, et elle comptait bien le terminer, celui-là ! Après tout, il faisait parti de ses plus beau.

La professeure d'anglais annonça alors les quelques devoirs pour dans deux jours : apprendre le cours – que Kairi n'avait bien évidemment pas noté - et faire deux exercices dans le manuel. Comme d'habitude, la jeune fille allait demander de "l'aide" à Selphie. Ca allait encore être sa meilleure amie qui fera tout le travail.

L'affreuse sonnerie retentit finalement dans tout le bâtiment, indiquant ainsi la fin des cours. Pourquoi affreuse ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'agissait d'une petite mélodie vraiment agaçante, à la longue. Elle avait été installée lors de la fin d'année de seconde de Kairi. L'ancienne, très classique, semblait pourtant très bien. Mais jamais les élèves ne comprendront pourquoi l'avoir changé en cette horrible musique de trente secondes.

Comme prévu, l'auburn resta dans la salle, attendant que tout le monde sorte pour pouvoir récupérer son dessin. Croisant les bras, elle regardait presque méchamment ses camarades de classe sortir de la salle. Le temps qu'ils sortent tous semblait interminable, comme s'ils le faisaient exprès ! Et cela l'exaspérait et la rendait d'autant plus sur les nerfs. Selphie lui adressa ensuite un regard désolé puis lui indiqua qu'elle l'attendrait en dehors de la salle. Une fois tous les élèves sortit, l'adulte alla fermer la porte, baissant ainsi le volume sonore insupportable venant du couloir. Elle prit ensuite une chaise qu'elle plaça devant son bureau puis demanda à Kairi de venir s'installer. Soupirant, la jeune fille s'exécuta. L'auburn déposa son sac au sol puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en fixant son dessin. Elle voulait juste le récupérer le plus rapidement possible.

\- Tu as de grand talents, tu sais. Dit la professeure.

Elle rendit le dessin à son élève. Cette dernière s'empressa de le reprendre et de le ranger soigneusement dans une pochette pour ne pas l'abîmer. Kairi allait ensuite partir, puisqu'elle avait récupéré ce qu'elle voulait mais l'adulte la retint encore.

\- Parlons un peu de tes notes, ce trimestre.

L'auburn soupira. Elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait. La moitié du trimestre était déjà entamé et ses notes ne faisaient que chuter. De plus en plus. Elles atteignaient presque le zéro, des fois. Et pas seulement en anglais. Dans toutes les matières. Les cours ne l'intéressaient plus. Pourtant, Kairi savait bien que son avenir était en jeu, beaucoup plus que l'année précédente. Mais voilà, l'envie l'avait entièrement quitté. Elle faisait cependant un effort pour venir au lycée. Kairi pourrait tout aussi bien rester chez elle, à dessiner ou à faire autre chose dont elle mourait d'envie.

L'adulte ouvrit un cahier à petit carreau où elle notait toutes les notes de ses élèves. Elle posa ensuite son doigt sur le nom de la jeune fille.

\- Huit à la compréhension orale ; cinq au contrôle de connaissance ; quatre à l'interrogation orale du cours précédent. C'est de pire en pire.

Elle referma son horrible cahier puis leva le regard vers son élève.

\- J'ai parlé de toi avec mes collègues. Tous me disent la même chose : Kairi n'écoute pas ; Kairi est constamment dans la lune ; Kairi dessine ; Kairi écrit mais pas son cours.

La jeune fille ravala sa salive. Tous ses professeurs suivaient attentivement ses moindres faits et gestes ? Ca ressemblait presque à du voyeurisme !

\- Ton prof de sport m'a également rapporté que tu sèches ses cours. Pourquoi ?

L'auburn haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Qu'elle trouvait le sport inutile à l'éducation ? Qu'elle détestait la discipline vue en ce moment ? Qu'elle avait peur du regard des autres ? Tout ce dont à quoi elle pensait semblait ridicule à entendre. Pourtant, pour elle, ça ne l'était pas. Kairi se contenta donc de regarder la personne en face d'elle dans les yeux. Elle ne disait rien, tel un mur.

 _Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, d'après_ toi _? Elle s'en fiche pas mal des problèmes de ses élèves ! Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est qu'ils aient de bonnes notes pour avoir ensuite une "vie confortable". Mais à quoi ça sert, au fond, de vivre confortablement si on est pas heureux ? N'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que_ tu _en pense_ toi _? Est-ce que "vivre confortablement", avoir du pouvoir, de l'argent, peut rendre heureux ? Ne peut-on pas trouver autre chose que cela ? A cette époque je n'aurais jamais trouvé. Mais maintenant ..._ Tu _es là. Enfin,_ tu _étais là je devrais dire._ Tu _es ma raison de vivre. Comment je peux faire, maintenant, que_ tu _n'es plus ? Que vous n'êtes plus ... J'ai comme l'impression que, petit à petit, je pers moi aussi la vie. Elle s'envole, s'effrite, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Si je l'avais écouté, ce jour-là,_ tu _crois que ça aurait changé quelque chose pour moi ? Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais …_

\- Bon, j'imagine que tu ne veux rien me dire. Soit, fais comme tu veux. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre une fois adulte en disant que j'avais raison.

Kairi comprit que la discussion était close. Elle prit violemment son sac puis s'empressa de sortir de la salle. Sa prof d'anglais pouvait bien être également son professeur principal, elle ne voulait pas discuter avec elle. Ni avec personne d'ailleurs. Même Selphie ne la comprendrait jamais. Elle était seule. Seule dans ce monde où personne ne semblait la comprendre vraiment.

En sortant, la jeune fille remarqua son amie sur son téléphone qui l'attendait. Cette dernière releva alors la tête puis lui sourit.

\- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Je n'ai pas entendu crier, donc j'imagine que ça va ...

\- Si tu veux tellement savoir, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Répondit l'auburn froidement.

Kairi se dirigea ensuite vers le premier escalier qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte : sortir de ce lycée miteux ! De toute façon, les cours étaient fini pour la journée. Elles pouvaient donc sortir. Voyant que son amie se dirigeait vers la sortie, Selphie fronça les sourcils. Quelle heure était-il, déjà ? La châtaine alluma son portable puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure. Trois heure vingt-deux.

\- Hum ... Kairi ?

\- Quoi encore ?!

\- On pourra pas sortir.

L'auburn s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers puis adressa un regard à sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient terminé, alors pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas sortir de ce foutu lycée ?! Selphie lui montra ensuite l'heure qu'il était. Kairi soupira puis reprit sa route un peu moins rapidement. Tout ça à cause de cette minable prof ! En effet, depuis quelques temps, les élèves avaient interdiction de sortir en dehors des heures indiquées. Ce qui voulait dire que les meilleures amies allaient devoir attendre un petit moment avant de partir.

Kairi poussa la porte menant à l'extérieur puis se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Là-bas se trouvait un amphithéâtre où elle s'installait souvent pour être au calme. Notamment à cette heure-ci. Une fois la butte permettant d'y aller montée, la jeune fille jeta son sac au sol puis s'assit sur les marches de pierres. Selphie en fit de même, bien que plus délicatement. L'auburn sortit ensuite de son sac une paire d'écouteur puis enclencha sa musique. Elle prit ensuite de quoi dessiner puis reprit son dessin. Â côté d'elle, sa meilleure amie la regardait faire, sans rien dire. Son amie ne l'entendrait pas, de toute façon. La châtaine trouvait vraiment les talents de Kairi extraordinaires. Comment pouvait-elle créer de toute pièce et avec tout ces détails un personnage ? D'autant plus qu'elle trouvait que celui-ci surpassait tout ceux qu'elle avait pu faire auparavant ! Cependant, Selphie reconnu rapidement le dessin. Il s'agissait de celui qu'elle s'amusait à dessiner en cours au lieu d'écouter. Elle devait d'ailleurs lui dire quelque chose concernant ce qu'il venait de se passer durant l'heure. La châtaine eut alors l'idée de lui arracher des mains, histoire de faire en sorte que son amie l'écoute.

\- Selphie, rends-moi mon dessin. Ordonna Kairi.

\- Pas avant que tu ais répondu à mes questions.

L'auburn soupira de nouveau. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Elle rangea donc son crayon à papier dans sa trousse, éteignit sa musique puis enleva ses écouteurs. Elle plongea ensuite son regard bleuté dans celui vert de sa meilleure amie. Elle la connaissait assez pour savoir de quoi elle voulait lui parler. Et Kairi pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'allait certainement pas aimer cette conversation.

\- Tu devrais vraiment te concentrer sur les cours. Conseilla Selphie.

\- A quoi ça peut bien me servir ? Dit l'auburn en haussant les épaules.

\- Pour ton avenir, bordel !

Kairi préféra déplacer son regard vers le bâtiment d'en face servant de cantine aux lycéens. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas avoir ce style de conversation avec sa meilleure amie. Ni avec qui que ce soit. Pour dire le vrai, l'auburn ne savait pas quoi faire de son futur. Elle ne se voyait tout simplement pas adulte. Ca l'effrayait, tout ça. Trouver du travail, payer des factures, avoir des responsabilités. De plus, de nos jours, on ne travaillait plus pour "vivre convenablement" mais pour "survivre". C'était une des chose que Kairi trouvait le plus cruel dans ce monde.

\- Tu sais au moins ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

Voilà. La question qui fâchait. Le blanc. Un mur. Des réflexions. L'auburn venait de repartir sur ses nombreuses questions sur son avenir. Comment elle allait s'en sortir après le lycée. Allait-elle continuer ses études ? Allait-elle tout plaquer ? Mais dans les deux cas, pour faire quoi ?

 _Encore aujourd'hui je me pose cette question. J'ignore toujours quoi faire de ma vie. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire que je ne sais plus comment vivre. Depuis que nous nous sommes perdu de vue, je ne fais qu'errer inlassablement dans ce qui s'appelle "la vraie vie". C'est pourtant le monde où je suis née. Mais je ne m'y sens pas à ma place. Le seul endroit que je pouvais qualifier de "chez-moi" était près de_ toi _, près de vous tous. Mais je suis seule désormais. Seule avec mes interminables questions sur ma vie future. Je suis totalement perdue. Encore plus que je ne l'étais à l'époque. Si seulement. Si seulement_ tu _étais là. Je serais peut-être un peu plus sûre de moi. Autant que là-bas, près de_ toi _…_

\- Kairi ! S'il te plaît, réponds-moi au moins !

La jeune fille ravala sa salive. Elle ne voulait pas embêter Selphie avec ses problèmes, aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas tout lui dévoiler. Kairi lui répondit uniquement qu'elle ignorait encore quelle voie suivre. La châtaine ne dit rien. Elle regarda elle aussi dans le vague.

\- Tu devrais te décider rapidement. La fin d'année arrive très bientôt et tu sais qu'ils vont nous demander ce que nous voulons faire plus tard.

"Dans ce cas, je répondrai que je ne sais pas. Que je ne veux pas de notre société. Que je veux vivre selon mes propres règles." Pensa Kairi. L'auburn demanda ensuite à Selphie de lui rendre son dessin. Sa meilleure amie soupira puis lui tendit la feuille. La jeune fille le reprit puis afficha un sourire crispé. Elle laissa ensuite son regard divaguer vers le jeune homme fait de crayon. Kairi l'avait dessiné dans une sorte de position de combat. Il tenait une lourde épée dans sa main droite et fixait droit devant lui, confiant. Son visage affichait un air satisfait. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi son visage ne lui était-il pas inconnu ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aurait déjà vu quelque part ? Mais où ? Et quand ? Etait-il important pour elle ? Impossible de se souvenir. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, Kairi n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler.

Soudain, une lumière des plus aveuglante vint la couper dans ses réflexions. Kairi papillonna des yeux dans l'espoir de récupérer petit à petit sa vue. Une fois celle-ci revenue, elle examina la raison de ce flash. En face d'elles se trouvait un garçon un peu moins âgé que les deux jeunes filles. Il était horriblement mal habillé. Le jeune garçon portait un col roulé vert - étrange vu la saison - un pantalon en pattes d'éléphants marron ainsi que des sandales de même couleur. Il avait des cheveux roux ainsi que d'énorme yeux marrons. Il tenait son appareil photo au dessus de sa poitrine et souriait de toutes ses dents, dévoilant ainsi son appareil dentaire.

Kairi frissonna de dégoût. Ce type la mettait mal à l'aise. Et quand on savait pourquoi, on comprenait mieux.

\- Encore toi Pot-de-Colle ?! S'écria l'auburn. Tu veux bien arrêter de prendre tout le temps des photos de nous ?!

\- C'est pour l'album du lycée. Se justifia le lycéen.

Le rouquin lâcha son appareil photo et le laissa tomber. Heureusement qu'il était relié au niveau de son cou, sinon ça lui aurait valut un bras de racheter un objectif de cet ampleur pour dédommager le lycée !

\- Dis, Kairi, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? Genre qu'on se retrouve rien que tous les deux. On pourrait aller au cinéma par exemple ?

La jeune fille soupira et lança un regard disant clairement "Sors-moi de là !" à sa meilleure amie. Mais Selphie ne disait rien et préférait regarder comment son amie allait s'en sortir. Kairi respira bien calmement, replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, réfléchissant à un moyen de lui répondre pas trop violemment. Mais vu comme elle était énervée, c'était plutôt peine perdue.

\- Casse-toi ! Je veux pas sortir avec toi, combien de fois faudra que je te le dise !

Pot-de-Colle haussa les épaules puis partit tout en lâchant un :

\- Une autre fois, alors.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ... Marmonna Kairi dans son coin.

Selphie soupira d'exaspération. Elle s'assit en tailleur puis balança son regard vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu devrais peut-être être plus gentille avec lui.

Kairi lui lança alors un regard presque assassin. Elle, sortir avec lui ?! Même pas en rêve !

\- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai déjà essayé la gentillesse et que ça n'a pas marché ?

\- La violence non plus apparemment.

L'auburn haussa les épaules. Elle dit ensuite à Selphie que de toute façon, se mettre en couple ne l'intéressait clairement pas. Elle avait d'autre chose à se soucier que d'une chose aussi risible que l'amour.

 _Et si j'avais écouté Selphie à ce moment là ? Peut-être que toutes ces choses qui me sont arrivées ne se seraient jamais déroulées ? Je ne serais pas en train de verser toutes les larmes de mon corps en repensant à vous. A_ toi _. Je ne vous aurais peut-être jamais rencontré,_ tu _sais ? Au final, est-ce que me morfondre comme je le fais m'apportera quelque chose ? Je sais bien qu'on ne refait pas le monde avec des "si" mais ... Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne sais plus quoi ressentir. Je suis complètement perdue ..._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Kairi

**Chapitre 2 : Kairi**

Cela faisait environ un quart d'heure que Kairi avait quitté le lycée et avait emprunté le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez elle. Elle avait d'abord accompagné Selphie jusqu'à son bus. Effectivement, sa meilleure amie habitait dans un petit village en périphérie de la ville et venait donc tous les jours en bus. Une fois montée dans le bus, Selphie lui adressa un signe de la main. Puis Kairi parti.

Maintenant, elle était seule dans les rues de sa ville. Les mains dans les poches de son sweat noir large et les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, la jeune fille repensait sérieusement à la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec son professeur d'anglais ainsi qu'avec sa meilleure amie. Les deux tournaient autour du même sujet : l'avenir. Kairi n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elle ferait après son baccalauréat. Et cela l'inquiétait.

L'auburn tourna dans une rue un peu sombre puis s'aventura jusqu'au bout pour enfin rentrer chez elle. Elle sortit les clefs de son sac puis déverrouilla la porte pour pouvoir entrer. Kairi referma ensuite délicatement derrière elle. Elle se déchaussa puis rangea ses chaussures dans le meuble prévu pour cet effet. Kairi posa son sac au sol, en faisant attention car il y avait son portable à l'intérieur. L'adolescente déposa enfin les clefs sur le clou un peu plus loin de l'entrée. Elle vérifia ensuite que ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés entre temps. Apparemment non. Elle était donc seule chez elle. L'auburn se dirigea alors vers la cuisine. Une fois là-bas, elle sortit d'un des placards un verre. Puis elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une bouteille de jus de fruit qu'elle versa dans son verre. Kairi but le tout d'une traite puis s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de bras. Elle posa ensuite son verre sur la grande table dans le salon. La lycéenne ouvrit ensuite les volets de la véranda ainsi que les vitres. Il faisait bon, en cette période de l'année. Aussi décida-t-elle de s'installer sur la terrasse pour faire ses devoirs.

Kairi repartit donc chercher son sac de cours. Elle ouvrit le parasol puis s'assit à table. La jeune fille sortit son agenda puis regarda ce qu'elle avait à faire : réviser une leçon de géographie - chose qu'elle ne fera pas - et des exercices d'anglais pour dans deux jours. Elle soupira puis referma son agenda. L'auburn n'avait vraiment pas envie de les faire. De plus, elle n'avait quasiment rien écouté durant la leçon d'anglais. Tant pis, elle allait devoir demander de l'aide à Selphie, comme à chaque fois. Mais elle l'appellera sans doute plus tard. Peut-être que son amie n'était pas encore rentrée chez elle, comme elle prenait le bus.

La jeune fille sortit donc son téléphone de son sac. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure. 16H43. Ses parents ne rentreraient pas avant un moment. Tous les deux travaillaient jusque tard le soir - environ 21H30. Et ils commençaient tard également, à peu près vers une heure de l'après-midi. Ce qui faisait que Kairi ne voyait pratiquement pas ses parents, mis à part le soir, lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas encore - ce qui arrivait beaucoup. Ils travaillaient tous les deux dans une grande entreprise très réputée.

L'auburn prit ensuite ses écouteurs et les brancha sur son portable. Elle lança enfin la musique, qu'elle ne mit pas trop forte. Kairi se détendit un peu et s'écrasa un peu plus dans sa chaise. Elle étira ses bras et fit craquer légèrement ses doigts. L'adolescente fixa alors le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun nuage et le soleil semblait déjà bien haut, pas encore prêt à éteindre ses rayons. Et même s'il ne faisait pas encore nuit, Kairi pouvait apercevoir la lune. Apparemment, ça allait être la pleine lune, ce soir-là. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, appréciant agréablement cette fin d'après-midi seule, comme toujours.

Kairi avait fini par s'endormir. Enfin, elle avait plutôt commencé. Alors que l'auburn sombrait dans le sommeil, son téléphone vibra, ce qui la réveilla avec un léger sursaut. Elle regarda qui venait de lui envoyer un message. Elle sourit niaisement en voyant le nom apparaître. Il s'agissait de Xion, sa petite cousine. Xion était une jeune fille absolument adorable. Elle était brune avec des yeux bleus magnifiques, brillant étrangement. Ceux-ci avaient toujours intrigué Kairi. Pas moins de trois ans les séparaient, mais cela n'empêchait pas leur grande complicité, telles deux sœurs.

Kairi composa son code de sécurité - car il en fallait toujours un ! - puis répondit à Xion. Elle lui demandait simplement comment elle allait. La jeune fille remit ensuite son portable en veille puis le rangea dans sa poche. L'adolescente prit ensuite son sac-à-dos puis entreprit de monter dans sa chambre. Elle retourna donc dans sa maison puis referma la porte vitrée derrière elle. L'auburn monta ensuite les escaliers quatre par quatre puis se dirigea tout au fond du couloir, là où se trouvait son espace personnel.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une pièce très grande. Les murs étaient à l'origine blancs mais avec le temps et la moisissure, ceux-ci avaient fini par changer de couleur. Ils ressemblaient donc plus à du jaune poussin maintenant. En face de la porte se trouvait un bureau en bois. Dessus était posé un ordinateur portable de sous-marque, mais cela convenait bien à Kairi tant qu'elle pouvait aller sur Internet et écrire. A côté du bureau se tenait une commode assez grande pour contenir tous ses vêtements. Il y avait également dessus une grande télévision ainsi qu'une Playstation 3 d'un modèle ancien. Elle y jouait très rarement, ces derniers temps, les cours lui prenant beaucoup de son temps. A côté de la porte - en face de la commode donc - était posée une énorme bibliothèque où étaient rangés tous ses livres, mangas, jeux vidéos ainsi que quelques CD qu'elle écoutait rarement. A droite de l'entrée se trouvait son clic-clac. La brune adorait s'y affaler avec un bon livre ou son ordinateur pour écrire. Enfin, en face de son canapé-lit, il y avait une fenêtre à double-vitrage donnant sur la ruelle dans laquelle elle habitait. Kairi aimait bien se placer devant sa fenêtre et regarder les personnes passer tout en réfléchissant.

Kairi balança son sac sur son lit puis s'installa à son bureau. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable puis le démarra. La jeune fille sentit alors son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Sa cousine lui avait répondu. Apparemment, elle avait besoin de renseignements concernant l'année prochaine. En effet, Xion allait renter en seconde et elle avait besoin d'être un minimum rassurée. Kairi ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Rassurer ses proches n'avait jamais été son domaine. Elle posa donc son portable à côté de l'ordinateur, en attendant de trouver quoi répondre, et se releva pour aller chercher son sac. L'auburn en sortit alors sa pochette bleue où elle avait rangé son dessin, un peu plus tôt. Elle le prit puis le déposa sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Kairi passa de longues minutes, le regard dans le vague, à penser.

 _A quoi je pensais à ce moment là ? Pour_ te _dire la vérité, même moi je l'ignore. Je ne m'en souviens tout simplement pas. Peut-être repensais-je à ma discussion avec Selphie ? Ou à ce que j'allais répondre à Xion. Mais, là, maintenant, à l'heure actuelle, impossible de l'affirmer. Peut-être que je me questionnais sur le sens de ma vie. Sur le vrai but de ma venue au monde. Comment allait être ma vie future. Quel métier je ferais, si je serais mariée - et avec qui - et si j'aurais des enfants un jour. Je ne voulais pas de cet avenir. C'était trop ... comment dire ça ? Banal ? Mais n'est-ce pas le vrai sens de la vie, la banalité ? Après_ t _'avoir rencontré, je me dis que non, peut-être pas. Sans doute certains sont nés avec quelque chose de "spécial". Un peu comme moi. Ce n'est pas contre_ toi _, ni contre personne d'autre, mais j'aurais aimé ne pas être "spéciale". Pourquoi ? Je sais bien que beaucoup voudraient avoir la chance que j'aie eu. Mais une fois cette "chance" envolée, il ne reste que le vide. C'est bien trop douloureux. Excuse-moi, je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça …_

Soudain, une horrible douleur s'empara de la tête de Kairi. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et sa vue commença légèrement à se brouiller. Elle prit alors son téléphone et dit vaguement à sa cousine qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. La jeune fille se leva difficilement de sa chaise de bureau pour sortir de sa chambre, voulant rejoindre la cuisine pour prendre un cachet. Elle ouvrit avec difficulté la porte puis se dirigea presque en courant vers les escaliers. Elle se heurta plusieurs fois aux différents meubles se trouvant sur son passage avant d'atteindre les escaliers. Une fois arrivée, l'adolescente se tint à la rambarde pour éviter de tomber. Seulement, alors qu'elle atteignait les quatre dernières marches, la jeune fille trébucha et elle dévala jusqu'en bas en faisant des roulés-boulés. Kairi se releva douloureusement. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Ses jambes tremblaient, comme si elles ne pouvaient plus soulever son poids. Elle avait l'impression d'être une personne âgée ! La jeune fille reprit ensuite son parcours jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois là-bas, l'auburn sortit d'un des placards un Doliprane. Elle reprit également son verre d'eau qu'elle avait posé sur la table un peu plus tôt - qu'elle manqua de faire tomber plusieurs fois. Ses mains tremblaient désormais, elles aussi. Kairi mit le cachet dans sa bouche puis avala plusieurs gorgées d'eau glacée. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle avait soif.

Kairi monta ensuite dans sa chambre avec autant de difficultés que pour descendre. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau puis remarqua que Xion lui avait répondu. "Pourquoi plus tard ?" Lui avait demandé la plus jeune. "Je me sens pas bien. Je vais essayer de dormir pour aller mieux ..." Répondit l'auburn. Elle mit ensuite son téléphone en charge puis le posa sur sa table de nuit. La jeune fille ne prit même pas le temps de faire son lit. Elle s'allongea sur son canapé et, avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses paupières se fermèrent et sa respiration se fit plus régulière. L'adolescente venait de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

 _Je me rappellerai toujours de ce rêve. La première fois que je_ t _'ai vu. Même si c'était inconsciemment. C'est un des souvenirs que je chéris au plus profond de moi. Je ne veux plus partager ce souvenir avec personne. Je veux qu'il reste entre_ toi _et moi. Et_ toi _? Vas-_ tu _partager nos plus beaux souvenirs ?_

Lorsque Kairi se réveilla, tout autour d'elle était noir. Elle ne voyait rien. Elle n'entendait rien. Elle avait peur. Pourquoi n'était-elle plus dans sa chambre ? Sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal. Ses oreilles ne bourdonnaient plus. Sa vue ne semblait plus brouillée. Une drôle d'idée envahie alors la jeune fille : était-elle morte ? Si c'était le cas, alors l'auburn était affreusement déçue. Elle s'imaginait un endroit magnifique, dans les nuages, où il faisait bon vivre et où le malheur n'existait pas. Tout le contraire de cet endroit sombre et sinistre.

Kairi décida alors d'avancer un peu plus. Peut-être allait-elle tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant ? Un indice lui expliquant où elle se trouvait, par exemple. Elle marcha donc un peu au hasard. Elle allait bien souvent droit devant elle. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un point lumineux, au large. Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille courut vers elle. La brune s'arrêta à quelque mètres de l'étrange lueur. Elle examina attentivement ce dont il s'agissait. C'était un jeune garçon d'environ son âge. Il portait de drôle de vêtements. Ses cheveux châtains semblaient en bataille et ses étranges yeux bleus océans fixaient la jeune fille. Il était allongé au sol, comme souffrant. Kairi écarquilla les yeux. Elle reconnut la personne en face de lui. Il s'agissait du garçon qu'elle avait dessiné ! Mais comment ? Un dessin ne pouvait pas être réel ! Le jeune homme ouvrit alors la bouche et parla :

\- Kairi ! Tu es notre seul espoir !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi voulait-il parler ?

\- Je t'en supplie ! Sauve-nous !

\- Pardon ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Demanda Kairi, ne comprenant rien.

Le châtain sembla alors en état de faiblesse. Il cracha du sang puis se mit en boule, se tordant de douleur.

\- Tu es blessé ?! S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Sauf que le décor changea subitement. Le jeune garçon avait disparu. Et Kairi se trouvait désormais seule. Une odeur de fumée avait envahi l'air. L'auburn regarda attentivement autour d'elle. La jeune fille se retrouvait dans un village ou un ville en feu. Les flammes rongeaient tout sur leur passage. Des maisons entières prenaient feu. Devant elle, un église en ruine sombrait sous la chaleur écrasante des flammes. Le clocher tomba à son tour. Kairi n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle se retrouva totalement écrasée sous le poids de la cloche.

 _La première fois que j'ai fait ce rêve, j'eus vraiment peur_ tu _sais. Me retrouver dans une ville en feu et se recevoir un clocher sur la tête peut être vraiment impressionnant. Je pense que_ tu _comprends ce que je veux dire. Mais je crois bien que le pire est la vision que_ tu _m'as laissée. Encore aujourd'hui, quand je repense à_ ton _corps ensanglanté, je ne peux empêcher les tremblements de parcourir chacun de mes membres. Dis-moi, est-ce que_ tu _prends soin de toi ? Je suis bête : comment pourrais-_ tu _me répondre …_

Lorsque Kairi se réveilla une seconde fois, elle se trouvait de nouveau dans sa chambre. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, papillonna un peu des yeux puis s'étira. Tout cela n'était qu'un simple rêve. L'auburn se redressa doucement puis s'assit sur son canapé, de sorte à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol et qu'elle puisse poser ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Elle posa enfin son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal, mais beaucoup moins qu'il y a quelques instants. Au moins, le cachet qu'elle avait pris un peu plus tôt commençait à faire effet. C'était déjà ça. Soudain, une question lui vint en tête : quelle heure était-il ? Kairi enleva ses mains puis attrapa son téléphone. Lorsqu'elle l'alluma, elle dû plisser des yeux - car la lumière lui brûlait la rétine - puis attendre plusieurs secondes avant de se faire à la luminosité de l'écran. L'auburn écarquilla les yeux.

\- Déjà vingt heure trente ?! J'ai dormi aussi longtemps ?! S'écria-t-elle.

Kairi se sentit soudainement un peu bête d'avoir crié aussi fort. Personne n'était présent dans la maison et par conséquent, personne ne l'avait entendue. La jeune fille regarda par sa fenêtre. Effectivement, au loin, le soleil entamait déjà sa course vers l'horizon.

Lâchant un long bâillement, l'adolescente se releva puis sortit de sa chambre, direction la cuisine une nouvelle fois. Ses parents n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer et si le dîner n'était pas prêt à leur retour, qui savait comment ils réagiraient ...


	4. Chapitre 3 : Kairi

Chapitre 3 : Kairi

Seule dans sa chambre, Kairi était postée devant sa fenêtre. Elle venait de finir de dîner. Ses parents n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. La jeune fille ne les verrait donc pas aujourd'hui. Mais elle avait l'habitude, maintenant. L'auburn réfléchissait encore. Sur son étrange rêve. Elle ne comprenait pas sa signification. Il y en avait-il une, au moins ? Ça, Kairi l'ignorait. Mais une chose semblait sûre : rêver que son dessin prenne vie n'était pas anodin. Ce n'était pas normal.

Dans la rue, un jeune couple main dans la main marchaient en rigolant et en se lançant des regards amoureux. Kairi sourit. Ils semblaient heureux. Son cœur se serra. Le sentiment amoureux lui était totalement inconnu. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, d'être amoureuse. L'adolescente ne l'avait jamais été.

 _Quand je les ai vu, tous les deux, j'ai pensé : "Ça doit être cool d'être heureux." Oui, à l'époque, je n'étais pas heureuse. Mes parents étant tout le temps absents, je ne les voyais que très rarement. Mais je ne vais pas dire que je suis heureuse maintenant aussi. Même s'ils sont plus présent qu'auparavant._

 _J'ai ensuite pensé à Pot-de-Colle. Que devait-il ressentir lorsque je le remballais ? Il devait certainement affreusement souffrir. Le pauvre. Je suis tellement cruelle._ Tu _le penses toi aussi, que je suis cruelle ? Je le suis, puisque je_ t _'ai abandonné._ Tu _me manques, si_ tu s _avais. J'aimerais que_ tu _sois là, avec moi ..._

Kairi suivit le couple du regard jusqu'à ne plus les voir. Elle se sentait légèrement bête d'observer les passants comme elle le faisait si souvent. Mais cela lui permettait de ne plus se souvenir des choses embarrassantes de sa vie.

La jeune fille se remémora alors son étrange rêve. Elle se souvenait de tout. Du pincement au cœur en voyant le garçon souffrant au sol, en passant par la chaleur écrasante des flammes, en terminant par le poids insoutenable du clocher sur elle. Mais une seule question subsistait : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir rêvé d'un garçon qui n'existait pas ? Pourquoi rêver de le voir en sang et souffrant ? Pourquoi avoir vu un village inconnu - et pourtant si familier - succomber aux flammes ? Il devait forcément y avoir une explication logique à tout cela. La colère ? Trop facile. La fatigue ? Ça l'était également. Alors quoi ?

Kairi fut soudainement prise d'un étrange frisson. Elle avait étrangement froid, également. Sa porte était fermée, pourtant, elle en était certaine. Sa fenêtre également. Était-il normal d'avoir aussi froid, en cette période de l'année ? L'été arrivait à grand pas, alors la température ambiante devait plus se rapprocher du chaud que du froid non ?

\- Kairi.

L'auburn manqua un battement. Devenait-elle folle ou quelqu'un venait de prononcer son prénom ? Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de ses parents, car ils n'étaient pas encore là, et qu'il s'agissait d'une voix de petite fille.

Paniquant, la jeune fille se tourna vers son canapé-lit. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait une petite fille d'environ six ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et un regard vert envoûtant. Elle portait une petite robe blanche et n'avait pas de chaussures à ses pieds qui pourtant auraient dû recouvrir ses petits pieds laiteux. Ses mains étaient jointes en avant de son ventre. La petite fille souriait faiblement.

Kairi sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front et finir sa course sur sa joue. Qui était cette étrange petite fille ? Comment était-elle entrée ici ? Comment connaissait-elle son prénom ?

L'adolescente attrapa une règle métallique qui traînait sur sa commode et menaça la petite fille avec.

\- Qui es-tu ?! S'écria-t-elle.

La main de Kairi tremblait de plus en plus. Même si la petite fille semblait innocente, elle n'en restait pas une délinquante qui venait d'entrer chez elle par effraction.

\- Ça commence. Mais ne sois pas effrayée. Dit soudainement la petite rousse.

Kairi fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui commençait ? Et pourquoi ou par quoi exactement serait-elle effrayée ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. C'était totalement ridule. L'auburn devait rêver, sans aucun doute. Bientôt, le réveil sur son téléphone la tirera de son sommeil car il sera temps pour elle de se réveiller pour débuter une nouvelle journée de cours dans son lycée miteux.

\- Je ... ne comprends pas. Expliqua Kairi le plus simplement du monde.

L'adolescente s'approcha de la petite fille. Elle s'agenouilla en face de celle-ci, de manière à pourvoir la regarder dans les yeux. La lycéenne posa ensuite son "arme" à terre, de sorte à être la plus amicale possible. La jeune fille soupira puis lui tendit sa main.

\- Où tu habites ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il s'agissait d'un sourire crispé par toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là. Peur. Colère. Inquiétude. Tristesse. Des émotions négatives. Pas une seule ressemblant de près ou de loin à de la joie.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle tes parents, reprit-elle voulant aider la petite rousse.

Kairi posa alors une main amicale sur le bras de la petite fille. Cette dernière commença alors à s'évaporer comme de l'eau se transformant en buée. L'adolescente lâcha un cri de terreur et de stupéfaction tout en reculant de plusieurs mètres. La petite rousse venait de partir en fumée devant elle. Mais il n'en restait aucune trace.

L'auburn posa sa main sur son front. Tout cela était totalement insensé ! Comment une petite fille de cet âge là pouvait bien enter par effraction chez elle, sans un bruit, pour ensuite partir en s'évaporant au moindre contact ?! Une seule conclusion venait à Kairi : il s'agissait d'un rêve. Soudain, elle remarqua quelque chose à ses pieds. Un bout de papier. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille le ramassa puis l'examina. La première face semblait blanche. Mais lorsqu'elle la retourna, son cœur s'emballa. C'était son dessin. Alors qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, son dessin avait réussi à se retrouver pile devant elle, retourné, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Cependant, quelque chose sur la feuille avait changé. Juste à côté du beau châtain, des lettres avaient été tracées. A première vue, elles semblaient avoir été écrites avec de la peinture rouge. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de peinture. Mais de sang.

Kairi frotta son front avec sa main gauche puis se releva pour s'asseoir sur son canapé. Elle lu le mot qu'il y avait inscrit. "Sora". La jeune fille soupira. Elle faisait un peu de japonais, à ses temps perdus, et elle connaissait bien la signification de ce mot. "Ciel". La brune ricana alors faiblement. Non pas un rire maléfique. Un rire ressemblant presque à de la folie.

 _Ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant ce mot tracé en sang sur mon dessin était indescriptible. D'une première part, il gâchait totalement mon chef-d'oeuvre. C'est ironique : je ne l'ai pas vraiment pensé sur le coup, j'étais plus préoccupée sur la deuxième part. Qui l'avait écrit, et pourquoi sur ce dessin en particulier, au moment où j'ai fait les rêves les plus bizarres de toute mon existence ? Bon, OK, je sais ce que_ tu _penses : le prochain rêve sera bien pire, bien plus atroce physiquement et mentalement, ainsi que bien plus long. Mais j'ignorais tout à ce moment là._

 _En l'espace d'une soirée seulement, la vie monotone et ringarde que je vivais allait être bousculée à jamais. Ce que je vais dire n'est pas contre_ toi _, ni contre aucun d'entre vous : je ne voulais pas que ça m'arrive. Au final, j'aurais préféré rester dans ma petite existence insignifiante. Bien sûr que vous me manquez, que_ tu _me manques, que je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour vous revoir. Pour_ te _revoir. Mais comprends-moi : je ne peux pas revenir. Ou si, il y a bien un moyen mais ... là n'est pas le sujet. Pas pour l'instant ..._

Kairi se releva puis reposa son dessin sur le bureau. Elle prépara ensuite son sac pour les cours du lendemain quand soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas fait ses devoirs d'anglais ! En panique, la jeune fille se précipita sur son téléphone qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet puis composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie. L'auburn colla le combiner à son oreille. Les bruits de la sonnerie retenti. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois ... "Pitié ... Réponds !" Se morfondait Kairi intérieurement. Au bout de la cinquième sonnerie, Selphie répondit enfin :

\- Kairi ? Tu as vu l'heure ?

Au son de sa voix, la lycéenne comprit rapidement que sa meilleure amie semblait sur le point de s'endormir, lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner. La jeune fille remercia profondément Selphie d'avoir répondu au lieu de l'ignorer, car elle aurait très bien pu le faire au profit de son sommeil.

\- Excuses-moi, mais il faut vraiment que tu m'aides ...

\- Laisses-moi deviner : il faut que je t'aide pour tes devoirs.

Kairi sourit presque niaisement. Sa meilleure amie la connaissait tellement bien ! La brune se leva ensuite de son canapé puis se dirigea vers son sac de cours. Elle en sortit un peu au hasard une feuille à carreau qui traînait ainsi qu'un crayon à papier. La jeune fille attendit alors impatiemment les réponses de l'exercice.

A l'autre bout du fil, la châtaine soupira. C'était un soupire las, mais pas bien méchant. Selphie savait très bien à quoi s'attendre de la part de sa meilleure amie à cette heure-ci.

\- Je vais te donner mes réponses, ça ira plus vite.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes au téléphone. Kairi, qui pourtant ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle écrivait, ne posait aucune question à Selphie. Mis à part des "tu peux répéter ?" toutes les cinq minutes. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la question sur les devoirs d'anglais fut réglée et les deux jeunes filles raccrochèrent, le sommeil commençant à pointer le bout de son nez.

Kairi brancha son téléphone et le déposa sur sa table de nuit. Elle déplia ensuite son canapé-lit puis fit celui-ci. La jeune fille se laissa alors tomber sur ses draps. Elle ferma les yeux. Bien qu'elle ait dormi un peu plus tôt, l'auburn semblait pourtant très fatiguée. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à trouver le sommeil. Kairi était pensive. Elle repensait encore une fois à son rêve. Il y avait quelque chose. La lycéenne ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un simple rêve. Il lui semblait tellement ... réel ? Était-ce le bon mot pour le définir ? Kairi ne savait même pas comment le définir. Puis elle repensa à la petite fille aux cheveux roux. Elle avait dit des choses tellement étranges. Comment de tels mots pouvaient bien sortir de la bouche d'une aussi jeune enfant ? Puis elle s'était évaporée à un simple contact. Tel la brume. Un rêve. La petite rousse n'était pas réelle. Impossible. Pour finir, son dessin. Ces lettres, ce mot, écrit avec du sang. Sora. Ciel. Une référence à ses beaux yeus bleus comme le firmamant ? Oui, sans doute.

 _J'eus très peur_ tu _sais. Je pensais réellement que je devenais folle. Mais nous le sommes tous un peu, au fond de nous, non ? J'imagine_ ton sourire _à cette question. Comme moi,_ tu _repenses au même moment. Celui où tu m'as dit cela :_ "Personne ne peut-être aussi fou que nous, crois-moi". _Je me souviens encore de cette phrase. Celle que_ tu _as dite avant de me regarder fixement. Celle où j'ai réalisé à quel point_ tu _comptais énormément pour moi. Où_ tu _l'as réalisé aussi._ "Soyons-fous." T _'avais-je répondu, en rigolant. Mais ce mot ne me fais plus rire, crois-moi. Je me croyais folle à l'époque, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la folie qui m'habite actuellement ..._

Kairi soupira. Elle posa une main sur son front. La jeune fille se focalisa sur les sons. Peut-être arriverait-elle à trouver le sommeil ainsi ? Elle entendit des rires venant de l'étage inférieur. Ses parents. Ils étaient rentrés. Mais ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de venir la voir. En même temps, l'auburn était censée dormir, à cette heure-ci. Seulement, ses pensées l'en empêchaient.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Naminé

Chapitre 4 : Naminé

Ce qui caractérisait le mieux Naminé ? Son incroyable beauté. Il n'était pourtant pas rare de croiser une belle créature dans l'immense cité de Fikternand, mais Naminé les dépassait sans doute toutes largement. En dépit de son jeune âge - à peine quinze ans -la jeune fille ressemblait déjà à une déesse. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, très souvent attachés en un chignon sur le côté droit de sa tête. Elle le faisait grâce à un ruban rose un peu trop long. En effet, les deux bouts pendaient dessous sa coiffure. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, ils lui donnaient un petit effet mignon qui la rendait d'autant plus jolie. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient très étranges. Le droit était aussi rouge que le sang et le gauche jaune comme le soleil. N'importe qui pouvait rester des heures à contempler ses yeux, deux perles bicolores scintillants tels des étoiles. Pour finir, la robe que portait Naminé ressemblait légèrement aux robes japonaises traditionnelles. Elle était longue, rose, mais n'avait pas de manches. Deux bouts de tissus blancs raccrochés à son obi rouge lui cachait la poitrine. On pouvait également voir une partie de son soutient-gorge noir, dans son dos et sur les côtés, entre les deux plis du tissu blanc. Pour finir, Naminé portait également des bottes rouges plutôt la simplicité lui allait à merveille !

Tout chez elle avait de quoi séduire un inconnu du premier regard. Et cela l'agaçait. Naminé n'aimait pas attirer le regard des autres sur elle. Mais la blonde devait vivre avec. Car elle était née sublime. Et qu'elle le resterait sans doute.

Assise à un bout de la table disposée en U, Naminé écoutait sans vraiment écouter. Les Anciens de son village avaient insisté pour tenir une réunion sur l'avenir de Fikternand, qui selon eux, allait très mal. Mais la jeune fille n'en avait rien à faire. Les affaires de la ville ne la concernait pas. Cela n'était pas de sa branche. Et pourtant, elle se trouvait bien là, assise, à participer à ce débat des plus barbant. Sa branche à elle, c'était l'Invoquation. La blonde adorait ce qu'elle faisait : partir à la découverte du monde dans l'espoir de tomber sur une Chimère et de l'adopter. Une Chimère, c'était une sorte de créature prenant des formes tout à fait différentes à chaque fois. La seule que possédait Naminé pour l'instant était un petit chat bleu qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, avant que son village ne soit ravagé. Une Chimère aidait son propriétaire dans les tâches difficiles, notamment les combats. Mais ils pouvaient tout aussi bien servir de compagnie, comme c'était le cas de Neko.

Naminé sentit alors ses paupières se fermer. S'ennuyait-elle à ce point ? Elle releva systématiquement la tête. Pas question de montrer à qui que ce soit qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme ! Qui sait ce que les Anciens en penserait, par la suite ? "Naminé n'écoute rien ! Naminé s'en fiche de nous ! Naminé ci ! Naminé ça !"

Son regard vint alors se poser sur la personne en face d'elle. Saïx. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année environ. Comme elle, Saïx possédait des yeux de couleur différentes. Le gauche,vert, ressemblait à une émeraude. Le droit, de couleur bleu,semblait refléter toute la beauté de l'océan au moment où le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel. Ses cheveux bleus, coiffés en arrière, le faisait paraître un peu plus âgé et lui donnait un air assez strict.

Naminé ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet homme. Elle n'avait jamais réellement parlé avec lui. Cependant, la jeune fille n'aimait pas la façon dont il la regardait : comme tous les autres hommes qu'elle croisait. Le regard admiratif, plein d'amour - ou plutôt de désir. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même.

La blonde détourna son regard, espérant que Saïx en ferait de mê elle savait que ce qu'elle voulait était peine perdue. Les yeux de Naminé se posèrent alors sur un autre homme, à côté du bleu. Elle le connaissait parfaitement. Pour rectifier : toute la cité de Fikternand connaissait cet homme. Il semblait grand, presque trop pour être classé dans la catégorie des êtres humains. Il avait des yeux jaunes, comme l'œil gauche de Naminé et des cheveux blancs également. Malgré cette ressemblance, la jeune fille savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille, tous les deux. Comment pouvait-elle l'affirmer ? Tout le monde dans ce pays connaissait l'histoire de cet homme.

Il venait du même village d'Invoqueur que Naminé. Il faisait partie d'une fratrie de sept frères, lui étant le petit dernier. Personne ne savait où étaient passés ses frères. Certains racontent qu'ils ont fuit le pays, laissant derrière eux leur petit frère. D'autres racontent qu'ils sont mort durant la tragédie survenue dans leur village. Mais seul cet homme savait.

Personne ne connaissait son vrai prénom. Il se faisait tout simplement appeler Seven, en écho à son rôle de septième frère dans sa fratrie. Cependant, certaines rumeur affirment son réel nom est Xemnas. Malheureusement, ce de sont que des rumeurs. Cet homme se faisait respecter pour une raison importante : il était le dirigeant de l'Élite, l'armée en charge de surveiller Fikternand, ainsi que les villages alentours, et le Royaume tout en entier. L'Élite contrôlait parfaitement tout. Et il semblait que Seven était le seul homme à sa tête. Bien sûr, il avait Saïx pour le seconder, mais même lui n'avait pas un rôle aussi important que son supérieur.

Naminé aussi faisait partie de l'Élite. En tant qu'Invoqueur. La jeune fille ne savait pas très bien en quoi elle pouvait servir pour le bien du pays, mais elle se devait de rester ici. En effet, si du jour au lendemain, la blonde venait à se désister, elle aura interdiction de pratiquer des Invoquations sous peine d'être accusée de hors-la-loi. Seuls les membres de l'Élite pouvaient pratiquer la magie. Cette dernière n'était pas autorisée au reste du peuple.

Xemnas, qui venait de finir de parler, déplaça son regard vers celui de Naminé. Instantanément, la jeune fille baissa les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas rencontrer son regard à lui en particulier. Le dirigeant de l'Élite avait un elle se savait pas quoi dans ses yeux qui la perturbait. Même la tête baissée, la blanche sentait son regard de tueur sur elle. Et cela la déstabilisait profondément.

\- La réunion d'aujourd'hui est terminée.

Un vieil homme d'une quatre-vingtaine d'années venait de se lever. Naminé connaissait bien ce dernier. Il s'agissait d'Ansem, le plus ancien des Anciens de son village d'Invoqueur. Il n'avait presque plus aucun cheveux sur la tête et il souriait tout le temps, ce qui rendait bien souvent son entourage de bonne humeur. Ses petits yeux jaunes pétillaient d'enthousiasme. La jeune fille aimait bien cet homme. A la disparition de ses parents, ce vieil homme l'avait recueillie chez lui. Puis la blonde atteignit l'âge d'entrer dans l'Élite et elle devint un peu plus autonome. Naminé eut alors son propre appartement et quitta le domicile du vieux Ansem. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y retourner de temps en temps pour lui passer le bonjour. Ils étaient devenus un peu comme grand-père et petite-fille, au final.

Naminé ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se leva précipitamment et fut la première à sortir de la salle de réunion. La jeune fille en avait plus qu'assez de cette discussion où elle ne comprenait quasiment rien et des regards perturbant de Saïx et son supérieur.

La blonde n'avait donc plus qu'une idée en tête : s'enfuir le plus loin possible et le plus rapidement possible ! L'idée de savoir Xemnas ou pire son second à seulement quelques mètres d'elle la mettait plus que terriblement mal à l'aise ! Aussi ne regardait-elle pas où elle se dirigeait exactement. Cependant, la jeune Invoqueur ne risquait pas de se perdre. En effet, le bâtiment principal de la grande cité qu'était Fikternand ressemblait à un cercle géant. Et au centre de ce cercle se trouvait une grande cour ouverte au public. Elle servait également de parc où se donner des rendez-vous. L'accès au reste du bâtiment n'était autorisé que pour les membres de l'Élite.

Sans le faire exprès, Naminé percuta soudainement quelqu'un.

\- Excusez-moi ... Fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle n'espéra qu'une chose : qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Saïx ou Xemnas.

\- Ah ! Naminé ! Je te cherchais !

La blonde releva la tête. Le visage de son interlocuteur ne lui était pas inconnu. Il s'agissait de Sora, son meilleur ami. Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme arborait sa fameuse coupe en pétard châtaine. Ses beaux yeux bleus océans pétillaient d'impatience. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

\- Ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre. Remarqua le châtain.

La jeune fille lui expliqua qu'elle sortait d'une des fameuses réunions barbantes dont il avait le privilège de ne pas assister. Comme elle, Sora faisait parti de l'Élite. En tant qu'Épéiste, une autre branche composant l'Organisation de Xemnas. D'ailleurs, son meilleur ami était l'un des plus compétant d'entre eux. Il arrivait en seconde position, derrière Xemans et très, très loin devant Saïx.

\- Et sinon, tu me cherchais ? Reprit Naminé.

\- Ah, oui ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Viens !

Sora attrapa sa meilleure amie par le poignet et l'entraîna jusqu'aux jardins publics, à l'intérieur du dôme. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire là-bas. Juste deux petites fontaines de part et autre du parc représentant l'un un Invoqueur et l'autre un Épéiste. Cependant, Naminé ne savait pas et n'a jamais su si les statues représentaient quelqu'un en particulier. Il y avait également quelques haies délimitant ainsi des espaces avec des bancs. Un ou deux arbres avaient été plantés, pour rajouter un peu plus de verdure. Puis, c'était tout.

Il était tard – environ 22H00 – donc il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Pourtant, le châtain insista pour qu'ils aillent se mettre légèrement à l'abri des regards. Ils s'assirent donc dans un espace ne comportant qu'un seul et unique banc.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda Naminé, plus qu'impatiente.

Elle détestait quand Sora jouait ainsi avec ses nerfs, mais d'une autre part, la blonde savait que cela amusait beaucoup son meilleur ami de la voir aussi irritée.

\- Bon, OK, je me lance. Dit-il finalement en souriant d'une manière plutôt craquante, assez charmante, même !

Le jeune homme aux yeux océan sortit alors de sa poche une sorte de sphère bleue. Son éclat cristallin semblait briller de mille feu.

\- Je l'ai trouvée lors d'une mission, annonça l'Épéiste. Je t'épargne les détails sur comment je l'ai eu. Ca serait trop long et bien trop barbant ... Enfin bref. Quand je l'ai vue briller, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai de suite pensé à toi ! C'est drôle hein ?

Naminé fronça les sourcils. En quoi une sphère bleue lui faisait penser à elle ? C'était complètement ridicule ! La jeune Invoqueur ne portait pratiquement jamais de bleu sur elle, ce n'était pas non plus sa couleur préférée, alors quoi ?

\- Et c'est pour ça que je veux te la donner. Finit Sora.

Le châtain lui tendit la sphère cristalline. Naminé sourit et l'accepta sans rien dire. Cette pierre était plutôt jolie, et il s'agissait du cadeau de son meilleur ami, comment na pas accepter un tel présent ?

\- En quoi elle te fait penser à moi ? Demanda la blonde en portant la pierre à hauteur de ses yeux.

Soudain, celle-ci se mit à briller intensément. La lumière paraissait tellement aveuglante, que même un mal voyant se trouvant à l'autre bout de la ville aurait pu l'apercevoir. La pierre bleue se matérialisa alors en une divine jeune femme. Sa peau blanche luisait telle l'eau gelée d'un glacier. Ses longs cheveux bleus attachés en une longue natte déposée délicatement sur son épaule droite laissaient apparaître de magnifiques yeux gris où l'on croyait apercevoir toute la rage du ciel.

La jeune femme joignit ses mains en l'air, s'étirant.

\- Enfin sortie de cette boîte ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Naminé comprit en la voyant. Elle comprit pourquoi Sora avait directement pensé à elle en voyant la sphère. Tout le brouillard s'éclairait, désormais.

\- La vache ! S'écria Sora, posant ses deux mains sur sa tête, signe qu'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Quoi ? Fit la femme à la peau blanche, dévisageant le jeune homme

\- Vous êtes ... une Chimère ? Questionna Naminé, presque sûre de la réponse.

La dite Chimère posa ses mains sur ses hanches et déplaça son regard en direction de l'Invoqueur. Elle sourit.

\- Effectivement. C'est donc ton pouvoir qui m'a libérée ! Je t'en remercie profondément !

Naminé répondit à son sourire. Quel plaisir pour elle de rencontrer enfin une autre Chimère que Neko, sa Chimère domestique, ou encore celles appartenant à ses aînés !

\- Tu étais enfermé là-dedans ? Demanda Sora.

La Chimère croisa de nouveau le regard du jeune homme. Les orages dans ses prunelles crépitaient. L'ayant remarqué, Naminé s'empressa de rejoindre son meilleur ami et de lui donner une petite tape sur la tête.

\- Idiot ! Lui dit-elle. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on se présente aux autres, Chimère ou non !

La blonde se tourna ensuite vers la femme blanche.

\- Excusez-le, fit la jeune Invoqueur, un peu gênée. Mon ami est un peu imprudent, par moment ... Mais dîtes-moi, comment vous appelez vous donc ?

La Chimère fit une révérence devant Naminé et se présenta :

\- On me nomme Shiva, mais tu peux m'appeler comme bon te semble.

\- Shiva est un joli nom !

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez connaître mon histoire ?

Les deux meilleurs amis firent oui de la tête. La Chimère soupira puis s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe, rapidement imitée par Naminé et Sora. Shiva expliqua alors que son ancien Maître, un Invoqueur voyageant à travers le monde à la recherche de Chimères rares était le responsable de sa situation fâcheuse. L'Élite se mettant petit à petit en place et son Maître ne respectant pas les principes exposés par l'Organisation, il fut bien vite pourchassé dans tout le Royaume. Craignant plus que tout pour la vie de ses Chimères, ce dernier décida alors de tous les enfermer dans des sphères identiques à celles de la jeune femme. Shiva ignorait néanmoins ce qu'était devenu son ancien propriétaire, ni même où se trouvaient les autres Chimères se trouvant avec elle au moment où elle avait été enfermée.

\- Et comment s'appelle ton ancien Maître ? Questionna Naminé, très curieuse.

Elle souhaitait connaître le nom de cet homme. Peut-il s'agissait-il de son père, ou d'un autre membre de sa famille portés disparus, qui savait ? Malheureusement, Shiva secoua négativement la tête.

\- Lorsque le lien de possession d'un Invoqueur sur une Chimère est brisé de quelque manière que ce soit, cette dernière oublie presque tout à son sujet. Les souvenirs s'effacent progressivement, au fil du temps.

\- Je vois ...

Naminé baissa la tête. Cette jeune femme était peut-être son seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ses parents. Sora parut sentir sa tristesse et déposa une main rassurant sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Soudain, ce dernier eut alors une idée très intéressante – parce que oui cela lui arrivait de réfléchir quelques fois ! - et en fit part à la blonde. Sa gaieté habituelle sembla revenir, l'espace d'un instant. La jeune Invoqueur se leva et fit apparaître dans sa main droite un bâton aussi grand qu'elle. Il avait été taillée dans ce qui semblait être de l'or. Tout en haut trônait un magnifique cristal violet qui scintillait de mille feu. Naminé prit son bâton d'Invoqueur des deux mains puis fit sa proposition à la Chimère :

\- Shiva, acceptez-vous de devenir ma Chimère ?

\- Ta Chimère ? Es-tu sûre de toi ? Je suis assez exigeante. Prévint la jeune femme.

La jeune fille fit un large sourire puis affirma d'un signe de tête. Son but était de posséder le plus de Chimère possible pour servir au mieux qu'elle pouvait l'Élite. Elle n'allait donc en aucun cas revenir sur une telle décision.

\- Si tel est ton choix, alors j'accepte.

Naminé commença alors le rituel de possession. Elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, étant enfant, mais ce genre de danse ne s'oubliait pas. Les pas devant être exécutés étaient tous parfaitement gravés dans sa mémoire. La blonde démarra alors sa danse.

La jeune fille dessina pour débuter un cercle invisible de sa main droite, d'où elle tenait son bâton, autour d'elle. Tout en faisant cela, ses genoux fléchirent de plus en plus, de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse se retrouver agenouillée au sol. Naminé se mit ensuite en équilibre sur un seul de ses pieds, le gauche, puis se releva doucement, faisant par la même occasion tournoyer son sceptre d'Invocation des deux mains. Une fois complètement debout, la blonde passa son bâton dans sa main droite puis le pointa vers le ciel. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux. La jeune Invoqueur tendit ensuite sa main valide vers la Chimère. Elle l'invitait. Shiva déposa alors sa main dans celle de Naminé. Leurs deux corps se mirent alors à briller. Puis la jeune femme disparue, ainsi que la lueur entourant l'instant précédant la blanche.

Épuisée, l'Invoqueur se laissa tomber au sol. Sora la rattrapa in extremis, l'empêchant ainsi de s'effondrer.

\- C'était ... splendide !

Naminé sourit faiblement. Elle venait de se rappeler que son meilleur ami n'avait jamais assisté à une telle scène, auparavant.

\- Dis, heu ... Quand tu auras repris tes forces, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire. Et c'est vachement important. Plus important que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Kairi

Chapitre 5 : Kairi

 _Je devais en parler à quelqu'un. De mon rêve je parle. Seulement, la seule personne me venant à l'esprit était Selphie. Comment allait-elle le prendre ? Certes, elle était comme ma meilleure amie, mais je ne la connaissais que depuis un an. Allait-t-elle me considérer comme une folle ? Selphie allait-elle seulement me croire ? Je n'en savais rien. D'où mon doute. Je voulais parler de_ toi _en particulier. Expliquer à quel point_ tu _me paraissais réel. Devrais-je parler de la petite fille aussi ? Ca, Selphie ne risquait en aucun cas de me croire. Elle ne l'a donc pas su, et elle ne saura jamais._

12H00. Les deux jeunes filles sortaient en retard de leur cours de sport. Elles avaient eut une évaluation en basket-ball, ce qui expliquait en quelque sorte qu'elles soient en retard pour aller manger. Heureusement pour les meilleures amies, le gymnase se situait juste à côté du self. Seulement …

‑ Mon Dieu, cette file ! S'exclama Selphie, ouvrant grand les yeux.

En effet, il y avait beaucoup d'élèves qui attendaient pour aller manger, ce jour-ci. Comme par hasard. La queue faisait minimum cinq mètres de long. Et tout ce monde mettait Kairi terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle était ce genre de fille qui ne supportait pas le monde en masse autour d'elle. Aussi ne mangeait-elle que très rarement au lycée. Et tout le monde savait à quel point l'attente avant de manger ici pouvait être longue et pénible. Pire qu'un restaurant chic ! Et ce n'était que le self d'un bahut … En conclusion : si Kairi avait un peu d'argent de poche, elle mangeait dehors ; si elle n'avait aucun sous sur elle, elle ne mangeait pas du tout. Triste sort réservé aux victimes du porte-feuille vide. Mais bon, elle ne s'en plaignait jamais. La lycéenne arrivait à tenir toute une journée sans rien avaler, « à force d'entraînement ».

Kairi fouilla alors son sac à la recherche de son porte-feuille. Absent. Bien évidemment. Direction la perm alors ! A moins que.

‑ Selphie ?

‑ Oui, j'ai de l'argent si c'est ça que tu voulais me demander.

‑ Tu me connais bien.

Les deux amies achetèrent des sandwichs dans le supermarché du coin, pas très loin du lycée. Le soleil étant de sortie ce jour-là, elles décidèrent de s'installer dans l'herbe, près des abris-bus. Il n'y avait rien de bien exceptionnel ici. De l'herbe verte, un peu de boue datant de l'humidité du matin, deux ou trois grands arbres qui couvraient du soleil. Et la route. Avec beaucoup de passage. Mais cela ne gênait pas tellement que ce que l'on pouvait penser.

 _J'aimais être ici. Avec mes amis surtout. Enfin, ma seule et véritable amie je veux dire. Bien avant que je vous rencontre. Que je_ te _rencontre. J'aimerais venir ici avec_ toi. _Encore une chose que je ne_ te _dirai jamais en face. J'aimerais_ te _voir là, allongé sur l'herbe,_ te _laissant dorer au soleil. Je_ t _'imagine parfaitement : les yeux clos, vers le ciel, un sourire plaqué sur_ ton _visage d'ange. Je me vois, à côté de_ toi. _Je suis assise. Je_ te _regarde. Je caresse gentiment_ ta _chevelure brune en bataille, celle que j'aime tant. Celle que je ne pourrai plus toucher. Avec le temps,_ tu _finis par t'endormir. Morphée me tends ses bras, mais je ne les saisis pas._ Tu _sais pourquoi ? Car j'ai peur. Peur de me réveiller une nouvelle fois et de ne plus_ te _voir._

 _Non mais écoute-moi ! Je parle comme si je_ t' _avais retrouvé ! Je devrais arrêter de prendre mes désirs pour des réalités, ou sinon ..._

Kairi ouvrit le paquet de chips avec fracas, manquant d'en renverser certaines. Elle en piocha une au hasard puis tendit le paquet à sa meilleure amie. Elle refusa gentiment. L'auburn ne dit rien et le posa au sol. Soudain, une forme au loin attira son attention. La jeune fille plissa les yeux, les frotta, se gifla mentalement. Ce ne pouvait pas être ? Si. La petite fille dans sa chambre, hier soir. Même cheveux roux. Même robe blanche. Comment … ?

‑ Hey ! Kairi, tu m'écoutes ?!

La jeune fille eut un sursaut. Elle quitta l'enfant des yeux pour les poser sur sa meilleure amie.

‑ Ca va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

« C'est un peu le cas … » Répliqua mentalement Kairi. Elle déplaça de nouveau son regard vers la petite fille. Elle n'était plus là. Qui était elle ? Comment pouvait-elle apparaître et disparaître sans cesse ? Un fantôme, comme l'a suggéré Selphie ? Étrange. Kairi baissa les yeux. La scène dans sa chambre hier soir lui revenait en mémoire.

 _A ce moment-là, j'hésitai. Que devais-je faire ? Je voulais partager cette curieuse expérience avec quelqu'un, et Selphie était la seule en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas trop en dévoiler non plus. En fait, je ne voulais surtout pas lui parler de_ toi. _Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. C'est égoïste,_ tu _crois ? Le fait de ne pas vouloir partager ma vision de_ toi. _A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas ma réaction. Mais maintenant … C'est bien clair ! Je ne_ te _partagerai avec personne,_ tu _m'entends ?!_

 _Allez, rigole, je_ te _taquine. Je ne_ t _'entends pas rire. Ah oui, c'est vrai,_ tu _n'es pas là. Je l'oublie souvent, parfois. Désolée, je parle pour ne rien dire …_

Kairi ravala sa salive. Elle prit une chips et l'engouffra entièrement. Puis une deuxième. Une troisième. Une dixième. Selphie lui attrapa soudainement le bras, l'empêchant d'en prendre une de plus.

‑ Quelque chose ne va pas.

Haussement d'épaules.

‑ Comment tu peux le savoir ?

‑ Je te connais.

L'adolescente souffla. Elle avait gagné. Kairi allait tout lui dire.

L'auburn libéra son poignet puis dévala tout d'une traite. La petite fille, le dessin, le mot, le rêve. Le rêve …

‑ Tu veux réellement mon avis ? Questionna la brune.

‑ Bien évidemment ! Sinon je ne t'aurais rien dit.

Selphie croisa les bras. Elle prit le paquet de chips, le referma et le fourra rapidement dans son sac.

‑ Tu es juste fatiguée.

Kairi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle devait dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela, comme réaction … Elle semblait un peu déçue. Ou peut-être légèrement honteuse ? Voire les deux ?

Sa meilleure amie se releva et déposa son sac sur son épaule. Elle tendit ensuite sa main à Kairi.

‑ Allez viens, on va en cours.

« Oh, joie ! Contrôle en plus ! » Elle retint ce commentaire pour elle.

La jeune fille attrapa gentiment la main de la brune et se releva. Elle jeta son sac sur son épaule. Les deux amies retournèrent au lycée.

Assise au fond de la salle, la jeune fille scrutait de ses yeux bleus son professeur de français distribuer les sujets de leur corpus. Kairi lançait des regards vers Selphie, qui avait reçu sa feuille avant elle. L'auburn la questionnait silencieusement. Elle lui demandait de quoi parlait le contrôle. Mais sa meilleure amie l'ignorait tout autant qu'elle, car personne n'avait le droit de retourner la photocopie avant que le prof n'en ait donné l'autorisation.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin vers elle, Kairi lui sourit, chose improbable venant de sa part. En vérité, elle ne sentait pas du tout ce devoir. Comme tous les autres avant celui-ci, certes, mais là, encore plus qu'avant. L'adolescente ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais ce sujet l'effrayait.

Une fois la copie posée sur la table, l'adulte repartit tranquillement distribuer le reste aux autres élèves. Kairi essaya de lire à travers les feuilles mais rien n'y fit. Elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. La jeune fille dû donc attendre qu'il autorisa tous les élèves à retourner leur sujet pour qu'il se dévoile enfin. Et comme elle s'y attendait, c'était une véritable catastrophe.

Sujet d'étude : « Le personnage de roman du XVII ème siècle à nos jours.». Jusque là, tout allait bien, l'auburn aimait plutôt assez bien cette séquence.

La question : « Quelles raisons ces personnages féminins invoquent-ils pour justifier leur renoncement à l'amour ? ». C'était tout simplement l'hécatombe. Kairi n'y connaissait rien du tout à l'amour ! Et ce manque de connaissance allait lui être fatal, pour ce devoir !

La lycéenne plaignit ceux qui était tombés sur ce sujet le jour du baccalauréat, l'année dernière. En effet, leur professeur leur avait annoncé que ce sujet était tombé pour les élèves Littéraire, l'an dernier. Il s'en était fallu de peu ! A un an près, et c'était son bac à elle qui aurait été foiré !

Une heure venait déjà de passer et seule une toute petite introduction apparaissait sur sa copie. Kairi n'aura pas la moyenne à ce devoir. Une fois de plus. Et puis, de toute façon, elle ne comprenait même pas le dernier texte ! Certes, la jeune fille ne connaissait rien à l'amour, mais pourquoi cette fille, cette Renée, voulait-elle laisser s'enfuir très loin de son âme-sœur ? Et cette Princesse de Clèves qui refusait de se laisser aller à ses passions en l'honneur de son défunt mari. A n'y rien comprendre ! Bon, d'accord, la troisième semblait la plus compréhensible. Cette pauvre Delphine était obligée de partir, car elle ne

voulait pas entacher le bonheur de Léonce, alors remarié avec une autre femme.

 _Même si je dois y laisser ma vie, sache que moi je ne_ t _'abandonnerai jamais. Je ne comprends pas le choix de ces femmes. Lorsqu'on aime vraiment quelqu'un, nous devons nous battre pour cette personne, non ?_ Tu _n'es pas d'accord ? Je me demande, est-ce que_ toitu te _bats pour moi ? Oui, bien sûr que oui. Je ne devrais même pas douter de cela._

 _Je_ t _'aime. Et c'est pour cela que je vais trouver un moyen de_ te _retrouver. Je_ te _le promets. Nous allons bientôt être réunis. Juste un petit peu de patience, s'il_ te _plaît. Je serai pas une autre Princesse de Clèves, Delphine, ou Renée. Jamais !_

Kairi passa la dernière heure à dormir sur sa table. Batailler avec ce corpus ne servait à rien. Elle ne le comprenait tout simplement pas.

Seulement, elle refit de nouveau cet étrange rêve. La jeune fille vit de nouveau le jeune homme qu'elle avait dessiné la veille. Il s'agissait toujours de la même scène. Le garçon, recroquevillé au sol, se tenait le ventre et hurlait de douleur, crachant du sang par moment. Et ce dernier avait répété la même phrase : « Kairi, tu es notre seul espoir ! »

Puis le décor changea de nouveau. Encore cette ville en proie aux flammes. Mais cette fois-ci, le temps parut comme arrêté. Certaines flammes avaient stoppé leur course en s'étirant vers le ciel. Des briques s'effondraient des maisons mais n'avaient pas pour autant fini écrasées contre le sol ; elles flottaient dans les airs. Et Kairi était plantée là, dans ce décor, sans ne rien pouvoir faire.

L'auburn décida cependant de faire un petit peu le tour du village. C'était plutôt étrange, car on pouvait toujours ressentir la chaleur écrasante du feu, même si tout semblait figé dans les méandres du temps. Kairi entendait également des cris tout autour d'elle. Mais aucun mouvement.

Soudain, l'adolescente entendit des pleurs venir de l'église, là où le clocher lui était tombé sur la tête, lors de son premier rêve. Le toit de l'église commençait à s'effondrer. La grosse cloche tombait également, mais elle s'était arrêté dans sa chute, exactement comme le reste du tableau. Les portes en bois du bâtiments semblaient déjà ravagées par les flammes. La lycéenne ne pouvait pas passer par là. Elle découvrit cependant, en faisant le tour de l'église, une entrée dans un des murs. Kairi décida de s'y engouffrer par là.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les pleurs se faisaient de plus en plus insistant. La jeune fille reconnu les cris d'un enfant. Voulant impérativement sauver le malheureux, elle parcourut l'immense salle d'un regard inquiet. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'autel. Dessus était posé un panier fait de paille. L'auburn s'élança à toutes jambes dans sa direction.

Dans sa course, Kairi n'avait pas remarqué le banc en bois avachit sur le sol. Elle trébucha dessus et atterrit à son tour sur le sol froid des vieux pavés en pierres. Elle s'égratigna légèrement les genoux, mais peu lui importait. Elle devait impérativement sauver ce pauvre enfant !

Ni une ni deux, la voilà déjà relevée et prête à reprendre sa course.

Une fois arrivée, Kairi prit soin de prendre le landau et de l'emporter en dehors de l'église.

Dehors, la jeune fille regarda le bébé à l'intérieur du panier. Il s'agissait d'une jolie petite fille. Elle arborait de longs cheveux blonds. Étonnant pour une petit fille aussi jeune. Cette dernière fermait cependant les yeux, et Kairi ne put pas voir la couleur de ceux-ci.

Une question se posait désormais : qu'allait-elle faire de l'enfant ? Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'emporter avec elle. L'auburn ne savait pas comment on s'occupait d'un enfant !

Le bébé dans son landau se remit soudain à pleurer.

‑ Non, non, non ! Il faut pas pleurer ! …

Kairi essayait de prendre sa voix la plus douce et posée pour calmer l'enfant. Elle la berçait tout en lui parlant. La petite fille se calmait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille lui parlait. Comme si ses paroles l'apaisait. L'auburn lui racontait seulement quelques petites anecdotes. Elle lui parlait de son beau dessin qui avait prit forme humaine dans son rêve. De l'apparition de l'étrange petite fille aux longs cheveux roux. Elle lui parlait même de son horrible corpus ! Pour dire à quel point elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui raconter ! Les histoires à voix hautes, ce n'était pas exactement fait pour elle. En effet, les histoires, elle préférait les écrire. Sur papier ou sur ordinateur. Peu lui importait.

Soudain, un hennissement se fit entendre pas très loin. Kairi releva subitement les yeux et chercha d'où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien provenir. Peut-être que quelqu'un arrivait ? Si oui, alors elle lui donnerait l'enfant. Qui que cela soit, cette tierce personne saurait mieux s'en occuper qu'elle !

Il s'agissait d'un chevalier chevauchant un magnifique cheval blanc. Peut-être les yeux de Kairi lui jouaient-ils des tours, mais il lui semblait que la robe du cheval avait des reflets plutôt métalliques. Exactement comme l'armure de son maître. Très étrange ! Le chevalier, quant à lui, portait une armure en fer grise, comme en portaient autrefois les chevaliers du Moyen-Âge. Un masque était également posé sur sa tête, de sorte à masquer son visage. Cela le rendait d'autant plus mystérieux !

La jeune fille lui fit de grands signes avec les bras, l'incitant à venir vers elles. Le chevalier les remarquèrent immédiatement et se rapprocha le plus vite possible, au pas de course. Une fois à leur hauteur, il tira sur les rênes de son cheval pour le stopper. Ce dernier se cabra alors sur ses deux pattes arrières et hennit de mécontentement. Kairi eut un mouvement de recul, pas très rassurée par l'animal. Elle souhaitait surtout mettre l'enfant le plus en sécurité.

Le chevalier descendit alors de sa monture. Il ne se présenta même pas à l'adolescente. Il se contenta uniquement de lever la visière de son casque, permettant ainsi de voir ses yeux. Des yeux aussi jaunes et pétillants que le soleil. Kairi n'en avait jamais vu des comme cela auparavant ! Une chose était donc sûre pour elle : il s'agissait bien là d'un rêve, car personne ne pouvait posséder tels yeux. N'est-ce pas ? Mais tout lui semblait tellement réel en même temps … Rêvait-elle vraiment ? Difficile à affirmer pour l'instant.

L'homme lui tendit les bras. L'auburn comprit instinctivement qu'elle devait lui remettre l'enfant. Tout en lui donnant, Kairi lui lança un dernier regard. La petite fille semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle cala donc le panier dans les bras du chevalier. Ce dernier la remercia alors d'un simple mouvement de tête avant d'enfourcher de nouveau son cheval. Puis il fit demi-tour et repartit d'où il venait.

Kairi le regardait s'enfuir au loin. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur. La jeune fille espérait que tout irait bien pour cette petite fille.

Une fois disparu de son champ de vision, un phénomène étrange se produisit. Le temps reprit son cours.

L'auburn se trouvait de nouveau au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Le clocher de l'église l'écrasa une fois encore. Son rêve s'acheva ici.

 _Si j'avais su, jamais je ne lui aurais donné cet enfant ! Quel être méprisant ! J'aurais dû me méfier de ses yeux jaunes ! Ils ne m'inspiraient déjà pas confiance à l'époque. Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que … C'est ridicule. Mais_ tu _veux savoir, hein ? Peut-être était-ce le destin qui m'a poussée à lui donner la petite fille. Je_ te _vois rire. Arrête, je ne rigole pas ! Je suis très sérieuse !_

Tu _y crois au destin, non ?_ Tu _me l'a dit. Je m'en souviens parfaitement._ Tu _sembles avoir oublié …_

Kairi se réveilla en sursaut. C'était cette affreuse sonnerie qui l'avait tirée de son rêve ! Mais aussi la grosse cloche qui lui était tombée sur la tête. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille se passa une main au dessus de son crâne. Une douleur vive s'emparait petit à petit de l'arrière de sa tête, comme si un clocher lui était réellement tombé dessus ! La douleur se propagea alors jusqu'à son front, lui créant d'horribles maux de tête.

Son professeur de français passait dans les rangs pour récupérer les copies des élèves impatients de sortir enfin de cet horrible examen.

Une fois devant Kairi, il souffla en récupérant sa copie. Il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose de sa part, de toute façon. Mais il sembla cependant inquiet pour son élève, persuadé qu'elle n'aura jamais son bac. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Son prof n'était pas inquiet pour elle, mais bien pour lui-même ! Il savait qu'avec des résultats autant en chute libre, la jeune fille allait certainement redoubler et se retrouver une fois de plus parmi ses élèves. Et le professeur ne voulait surtout pas la retrouver l'année prochaine ! En ramassant la copie, il se promit de demander son carnet à Kairi la prochaine fois pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec ses parents. Son cas devenait plutôt sérieux.

Une fois sa copie donnée, Kairi se précipita pour ranger ses affaires et rapidement sortir de la salle. Dehors, elle remarqua que Selphie l'attendait déjà. Sa meilleure amie lui sourit.

‑ Alors ? Questionna la brune.

Pour toute réponse, Kairi se contenta de se diriger vers le prochain cours, celui d'histoire. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage au milieu de tous ces élèves impatient de rejoindre soit la sortie, soit la salle suivante sur leur emploi du temps. L'auburn, elle, souhaitait juste s'enfuir loin de tout ça. Loin du contrôle, loin du lycée, loin du bruit. Du calme. Elle voulait juste du calme. Sa tête la faisait toujours autant souffrir.

Selphie parvint cependant à la rejoindre. Elle lui attrapa doucement le bras et eut un sourire désolé.

‑ Pas génial, c'est ça ? Devina-t-elle rapidement.

Elle connaissait la jeune fille par cœur. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle partait comme ça, sans rien dire, après un contrôle, c'était parce qu'elle l'avait raté. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps.

La douleur dans la tête de Kairi ne cessait de s'intensifier.

Les deux amies ne se trouvaient pas très loin d'un escalier. L'auburn lui demanda si elles pouvaient bien s'asseoir quelques secondes.

Kairi s'assit sur la première marche, celle qui descendait vers la sortie. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains tout en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Selphie, remarquant la détresse de sa meilleure amie, posa une main rassurante dans son dos.

‑ Hé, tu vas bien ? Questionna la brune, inquiète de voir son amie dans un tel état. Si c'est le contrôle, dis-toi que le jour du vrai, tout se passera bien mieux, et …

‑ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'écria soudain une voix derrière elles.

Selphie se retourna et remarqua « Pot-de-Colle » debout, juste derrière elles, fixant Kairi d'un air inquiet.

Kairi releva alors la tête, le regard dans le vide. Pour une fois, elle ne relevait pas la présence indésirable du photographe, ce qui étonna à la fois Selphie et « Pot-de-Colle ».

‑ Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Déclara-t-elle dans un seul souffle.

La lycéenne se releva avec difficulté, s'aidant de la barre d'escalier comme appui. Ses jambes ne tenaient pas toutes seules. La douleur de sa tête ne cessait de grandir et semblait descendre dans tout le reste de son corps. Elle était la source de ses tremblements.

Kairi remonta la marche pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie, qui se trouvait au premier étage depuis peu, l'ancienne salle étant actuellement en rénovation. Le lycée avait en effet décidé de l'agrandir pour permettre d'accueillir une deuxième infirmière.

L'auburn fit deux pas en avant mais elle ne put pas aller plus loin. Ses jambes fléchirent sous son poids et elle s'effondra au sol, inerte.

Selphie, prenant conscience des risques, se rua vers sa meilleure amie. Elle la secoua dans tous les sens, espérant la réveiller. Sous la panique, des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux coins des yeux.

« Pot-de-Colle » regardait la scène sans rien faire. Comme paralysé par la peur.

\- Reste pas planté là ! S'écria Selphie. Va chercher de l'aide !

Sans rien dire, le jeune garçon accouru chercher l'infirmière.

 _Je crois que les rêves sont néfastes pour la santé. Regarde dans quel état j'étais déjà à l'époque. Et maintenant, c'est encore bien pire. Je pense que_

 _nous ne devrions pas essayer de comprendre l'essence même d'un rêve. Car ils peuvent nous mener à la folie, à force d'acharnement. Oh, ce n'est que mon humble avis. Mais regarde où ils m'ont mené, ces stupides rêves. Je ne parle pas de_ toi _bien sûr ! Non, bien sûr que non, je_ t' _aime bien,_ toi. _Et tous les autres aussi. Mais voilà où j'en suis à cause de ces rêves …_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Kairi

Chapitre 6 : Kairi

Jamais deux sans trois. Cette expression très connue s'avérait bien souvent vraie. Elle n'avait pas été inventée pour rien. Kairi en témoignait elle-même.

Elle refit cet étrange rêve pour la troisième fois.

Comme les deux première fois, le jeune garçon de son dessin était étendu sur le sol, la suppliant de lui venir en aide. A lui, mais aussi au monde entier. Jusqu'à ce que le décor changea. Encore ce village victime des flammes. La première fois, Kairi était morte écrasée par un clocher seulement quelques secondes après avoir effectué deux pas. La seconde fois, le temps s'était arrêté et la jeune fille avait sauvé une petite fille alors prisonnière dans une église en proie aux flammes. Puis elle avait ensuite confié l'enfant à un étrange chevalier aux mystérieux yeux jaunes. Qu'allait-il se passer cette fois ? Si on suivait la logique, la situation allait encore changer à ce niveau là du rêve.

Encore une fois, le temps semblait avoir été mis sur pause. Comme la seconde fois, Kairi entendait toujours les cris affolés des habitants autour d'elle. Elle ressentait toujours la chaleur écrasante des flammes.

L'auburn avança de quelques pas. Elle se retrouva de nouveau devant l'église. Rien d'étonnant. Son rêve avait la fâcheuse habitude de se terminer ici. Même si Kairi n'empruntait jamais le même chemin dans le village, elle revenait sans cesse sur cette place. Peut-être y avait-il un lien avec cette église ? Impossible à dire.

Cette fois-ci, une petite fille se trouvait devant les portes enflammées de la bâtisse en pierre. Elle devait avoir environ six ans. Ses longs cheveux roux voletaient dans le faible vent créé par l'agitation. Elle portait également une mignonne petite robe blanche, mais n'avait pas de chaussures à ses petits pieds laiteux. Kairi pensait la reconnaître. Pour elle, il s'agissait de la petite fille qui était apparue dans sa chambre, la nuit dernière. Mais un détail attira son attention. Ses yeux. Autrefois verts, les voici désormais rouges comme le sang. Un regard emplit de détermination. Était-ce normal pour une si jeune fille ?

Devant cette dernière se tenait un chevalier. Kairi aurait presque pu parier qu'il s'agissait exactement du même que celui qui lui était apparu comme par miracle dans son précédent rêve. Ce même chevalier à qui elle avait confié l'enfant.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, l'homme aux yeux jaunes tenait fermement dans sa main droite une épée en acier. Il semblait prêt à se battre. Mais face à qui ? Cette innocente petite fille ? Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'un noble chevalier levât son arme contre elle ?

La petite rousse soupira de dépit avant de faire apparaître comme par magie un long bâton argenté dans ses mains. Kairi écarquilla les yeux en voyant la longueur de l'arme : elle devait faire exactement la même taille que la petite fille ! Allait-elle vraiment se battre avec ce bâton ?! A son extrémité se trouvait une drôle de pierre bleue cristalline. Un tourbillon blanc tournait à l'intérieur de cette sphère, comme si une puissante forme de magie s'y était réfugiée.

La petite fille aux yeux rouges brandit son bâton en direction du chevalier.

\- Je souhaite éviter toute forme de conflit, dit-elle alors, mais je ne vais pas me laisser tuer sans rien faire !

\- Un simple bâton ? Railla le chevalier. Il faudra faire mieux pour m'impressionner !

L'homme fut le premier à passer à l'offensive. Il fondit sur la jeune fille à la vitesse de l'éclair, son épée en avant, prêt à lui porter un coup. Cependant, cette dernière n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi rapidement. Elle prit son bâton d'une seule main seulement puis leva son deuxième bras droit devant elle, la paume ouverte. La petite rousse ferma les yeux puis récita une sorte de formule magique, dans une langue inconnue pour Kairi. Puis une bulle opaque et violette se forma tout autour d'elle. Le chevalier porta alors un coup directement sur la sphère de défense. Son épée ricocha sur l'étrange bulle de protection, créant par la même occasion une légère onde de choc. Kairi se protégea du mieux qu'elle le put de l'onde de choc en mettant ses bras devant son visage tout en se recroquevillant légèrement. Mais elle l'atteint tout de même et cela eut pour effet de lui faire poser un pied à terre.

\- Ta précieuse barrière ne tiendra pas bien longtemps. Releva l'homme.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, tu ne seras plus là pour en témoigner.

Liant le geste à la parole, la petite fille leva de nouveau sa main puis récita une nouvelle formule magique. Kairi regardait la scène avec de grands yeux. Cette petite l'étonnait vraiment ! Elle arrivait à tenir tête à un adulte et elle savait se servir de la magie ! Ces deux détails lui prouvèrent une fois de plus que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus.

La petite rousse ferma cette fois-ci le poing, le ramena vers sa poitrine, puis le balança de nouveau vers l'avant tout en hurlant : « Brasier ! ». Une gerbe de flammes se créa tout le long du bras droit du chevalier, qui en perdit son épée sous la douleur. La petite fille sourit, fière de son coup.

Kairi grimaça d'horreur. Avoir le bras totalement brûlé devait faire extrêmement mal !

La petite fille n'en avait pas pour autant terminé avec lui. Elle tint fermement cette fois-ci son bâton puis la plaça à la verticale. Le cristal à son extrémité scintilla fortement, éblouissant Kairi. Quand l'auburn rouvrit les yeux, elle constata avec étonnement qu'un dragon était apparu dans la bataille.

Ce dernier se tenait aux côtés de celle qui venait de l'invoquer. Ce dragon devait bien faire trois mètres de haut ! Il possédait deux grandes ailes rouges – comme le reste de son corps – dans le dos, dont l'une était cassée. Ses yeux péridots fixaient son adversaire avec haine, comme s'il ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne à sa maîtresse. Enfin, une cicatrice barrait la moitié de sa mâchoire. Sans doute l'avait-il eut suite à un violent combat.

Remarquant tous les bâtiments en flammes autour d'eux, le dragon se précipita sur le plus proche pour les avaler.

Kairi, mais aussi le chevalier, le regardait faire avec de gros yeux. Un dragon mangeur de flammes ! Récupérait-il de la force ainsi ? Tout cela semblait si incroyable aux yeux de la jeune fille !

Le dragon leva alors sa tête vers le ciel et cracha une volée de flammes.

\- Et maintenant Ifrit, débarrasse-nous de cet homme un peu trop collant ! Ordonna celle qui l'avait appelé.

\- Sans problème, Maîtresse ! Répondit le dragon d'une voix rauque.

Il parlait en plus ! Kairi faisait un rêve vraiment étrange ! Et c'était peu dire !

Seulement, l'homme aux yeux jaunes n'allait pas se laisser tuer sans rien faire. Rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait, il reprit son épée alors au sol. Le Brasier sur son bras semblait s'être estompé, mais cela lui avait laissé une marque de brûlure importante. Le chevalier prit son arme à deux mains puis s'accroupit au sol. Il la tint alors au dessus de sa tête tout en la pointant en direction du dragon. Ce dernier volait vers lui, la gueule grande ouverte, prêt à finir le travail de la petite fille et de le brûler entièrement cette fois-ci. Le guerrier attendit qu'il soit à bonne distance puis lui lança l'épée directement dans la gueule. Cette dernière le transperça immédiatement. Le dragon tomba à terre, vaincu.

\- Ifrit ! Hurla la petite rousse.

Elle accourut rejoindre son dragon au sol. Elle s'accroupit et versa de chaudes larmes. « Je vais te soigner, je vais te soigner ! » Disait-elle entre plusieurs sanglots. Le dragon, au sol, les yeux fermés, ne répondait pas. Il ne respirait déjà plus. Le coup lui avait été fatal.

Kairi portait les mains sur son cœur et baissait la tête. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. C'était tout de même son rêve, il pouvait donc y avoir moyen de modifier le court de l'histoire ! Mais elle était malheureusement impuissante face à ça. Une conclusion lui vint alors : peut-être n'était-ce pas un rêve. Peut-être se trouvait-elle dans un autre monde, différent du sien ? Mais non, impossible ! Comment expliquer que les événements se répétaient sans cesse ! C'était un rêve ! Ou c'en était pas un …

Alors que la petite rousse préparait son sort de soin, toujours en proie à de violents sanglots, elle ne remarqua pas le chevalier qui se trouvait derrière elle, son épée de nouveau dans sa main.

Kairi essaya de crier pour la faire réagir, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle tenta également de bouger, mais son corps parut comme figé. Des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins des yeux de l'auburn, étant face à sa propre incompétence à sauver une personne en danger de mort.

L'homme aux yeux jaunes abattit violemment son arme. L'épée transperça la petite fille au niveau de son cœur. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux sous l'effroi. Du sang sortit de sa bouche et vint tâcher le blanc parfait de sa petite robe. Quelques gouttes tombèrent également sur le cadavre de son ami dragon.

Le chevalier sortit violemment son épée du corps sans vie de la pauvre petite fille. Son petit cadavre tomba doucement sur celui de son ami. Les yeux grand ouvert, ils affichaient encore la surprise ressentie au moment du coup. Yeux rouges comme le sang.

L'enfant de la prophétie est mort. Déclara le chevalier en se parlant à lui-même. Plus personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de ma route.

Puis il partit comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

Kairi, ayant retrouvé l'usage de son corps, s'effondra au sol, anéantie. Elle venait d'assister à la mort de cette petite fille sans rien pouvoir faire ! Il lui faudrait des années pour oublier cette scène immonde !

Le temps reprit sa course. Le clocher également. La jeune fille finit, une fois encore, écrasée sous son poids.

 _Je crois bien que … c'était l'une des choses le plus insupportable à regarder. A part à la télé, jamais je n'avais vu une vraie mort. Ca m'effraie, la mort. Et la voir d'aussi près … Dire que j'étais effrayée, devant une telle barbarie, relèverait de l'euphémisme. Je ne pourrais même plus_ te _décrire le fond de ma pensée à ce moment là. Tristesse. Colère. Haine. Dégoût. Peur. Je ne sais plus très bien. Peut-être tout à la fois. Ou l'un après l'autre. Mais ils étaient là, je le sais. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que ma quête n'avait même pas commencée à l'époque. Et des morts, j'en ai vu ! Mais jamais d'aussi affreuses !_

 _Oui, je sais._ _Il y a eut une mort encore plus horrible que celle-ci. Cette mort-là m'a réellement marquée, moi aussi. Mais elle s'est sacrifiée pour_ te _sauver, ne l'oublie pas. Son sacrifice. Mais elle aussi. On trouvera un moyen de la retrouver. Attends-moi, d'accord ? Ne pars pas à sa recherche sans moi …_

Son rêve ne s'acheva pas là.

Kairi se trouva de nouveau dans un espace noir. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Rien. Juste du noir.

La jeune fille essuya ses larmes d'un revers de bras. Les images de cette petite fille la hantait encore. Et sans doute la hanterait-elle pour toujours. Ce genre d'images ne s'effaçaient malheureusement pas d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Tout à coup, une forme apparut peu à peu devant Kairi. Elle n'était pas très grande. Entourée d'un faible halo de lumière blanche, il s'agissait de la même petite fille. Celle qui était morte sous ses yeux. Mais ses iris avaient de nouveaux changés et se retrouvaient verts de nouveaux. Ce devait forcément être la même fille. Même cheveux roux. Même robe blanche. Même âge. Seuls les yeux contredisaient cette hypothèse. Peut-être avait-elle une sœur jumelle ? Enfin, pas tellement jumelle puisque les yeux dénotaient. C'était une autre possibilité.

Kairi serra les poings et détourna son regard.

\- Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle. Pour ne pas avoir pu te sauver je veux dire …

\- Tu ne pouvais rien y faire.

La petite fille lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. L'auburn sentit un certain poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Mais elle s'en voulait toujours. Il s'agissait de son rêve, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle rien pu faire pour empêcher cela d'arriver ?!

\- Non, tu ne pouvais rien faire.

Kairi écarquilla les yeux. Venait-elle réellement de lire dans ses pensées ?

Le petite rousse eut un petit rire amusé.

\- Je t'ai montré mon passé. Pour que tu sauves ce qui doit être sauvé.

\- Pour que je sauve … ce qui doit être sauvé … ? Répéta la lycéenne sans en comprendre le sens.

La petite croisa ses mains derrière le dos, ce même sourire amusé toujours ancré sur son charmant petit visage d'ange.

\- Ca commence. Mais ne sois pas effrayée.

Tout devint de plus en plus flou autour de l'auburn.

La fin du rêve.

* * *

Kairi ouvrit petit à petit des yeux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, la lumière artificielle des néons lui piquant la rétine.

Son rêve était terminé ? Enfin ? Plutôt un cauchemar en y repensant bien !

La jeune fille se releva difficilement et s'assit dans son lit. Son lit ? Mais ne se trouvait-elle pas dans son lycée lorsqu'elle s'était endormie ? Alors elle était à l'infirmerie. Le blanc des murs lui affirmait le contraire. Mais où était-elle donc bon sang ?

\- Elle se réveille … Murmura alors la voix d'une femme.

Il s'agissait de sa mère. Aqua Azalea. Elle l'aperçu alors au bout de son lit. Elle n'était pas seule. Avec elle se trouvait également son père, évidemment. Mais aussi Selphie et … « Pot-de-Colle ». Kairi voulut protester sa présence, mais étrangement, elle se sentait comme vidée de ses forces.

Sa mère, une femme plutôt grande et aux courts cheveux bleus, vint alors se placer à côté d'elle. Elle s'assit doucement sur le lit, histoire de ne pas heurter sa fille.

\- Tout va bien, ma puce ?

Aqua passa une main affective dans les cheveux auburn de la jeune fille. Cette dernière lui sourit gentiment. C'était sa maman quand même, elle devait lui montrer une marque affective, même si elle savait pertinemment que sa génitrice jouait la comédie avec elle. Sa mère devait montrer son rôle exemplaire de mère parfaite. Qu'elle ne respectait pas toujours.

Puis ce fut au tour de son père d'approcher. Terra Azalea. Il se plaça de l'autre côté, mais lui préféra rester debout. Tout comme Aqua, il adressa un regard ainsi qu'un sourire bienveillant à sa fille. Ils jouaient tellement bien leurs rôles. Ils auraient fait d'excellents acteurs. Dommage qu'ils passaient leurs temps dans des bureaux, sans même prendre un petit peu de temps pour Kairi !

\- Je crois, oui. Répondit la jeune fille.

\- Tu as pleuré ? Reprit Aqua.

L'adulte essuya une larme sur la joue de l'auburn. Kairi fronça les sourcils. Elle avait pleuré, mais dans son rêve seulement. Les larmes versées dans son rêve, avaient-elles été également versées en même temps dans la réalité ? Ou alors était-ce dû à la lumière des néons dont elle n'était pas habituée ? Kairi n'en savait rien.

\- C'est rien, dit-elle, un mauvais rêve.

La jeune fille s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de bras. La mère adressa une dernière étreinte à son enfant avant de tourner vers Selphie et « Pot-de-Colle ».

\- Vous voulez sans doute lui parler sans qu'on ne soit dans vos pattes.

La mère se releva et lança un regard à son mari qui lui indiquait qu'ils devaient laisser les enfants tranquilles. Main dans la main, les adultes sortirent de la pièce, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à leur fille.

\- Tu nous as fait drôlement peur, tu sais ! S'exclama Selphie qui avait pris la place de sa mère sur le lit. Wakka aussi avait peur pour toi tu sais !

Kairi fronça les sourcils. « Wakka » ? C'était qui, celui-là ? Elle comprit au moment où sa meilleure amie adressa un sourire à « Pot-de-Colle ». Alors c'était ça, son prénom. Il fallait dire qu'il collait parfaitement à son style vestimentaire. « Aussi moche et laid que lui ! » Pensa l'auburn. Elle pouvait être vraiment mauvaise, parfois.

\- On est devenu un peu plus proche, continua Selphie, car on s'inquiétait tous les deux pour toi.

Kairi hochait lentement la tête de haut en bas. Elle n'en avait rien à faire en réalité. Cependant, comment avaient-ils pu devenir aussi proches en seulement quelques temps ?

\- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

La jeune fille s'attendait à une réponse d'environ deux heures ou un petit peu plus. Mais sa présence à l'hôpital l'inquiétait tout de même sur la durée de son sommeil. Et ce sentiment s'intensifiait à l'annonce de la proximité nouvelle entre Selphie et Wakka.

\- Une semaine. Répondit Selphie.

Kairi écarquilla grand les yeux. Elle venait réellement de dormir sept jours d'affilés ?! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit branchée à cette horrible machine qui faisait « bip bip » à la vitesse des battements de son cœur !

 _J'en faisais tout un plat pour une minuscule petite semaine. A l'époque, sept jours me paraissaient énormes ! Maintenant, une semaine me semble bien court._ Toi _même_ tu _sais._ _Combien de temps s'est écoulé dans mon monde ; et combien s'en est écoulé dans le_ tiens _? La vérité est que je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas fait de réel calcul. Avec_ toi _, le temps me semblait comme arrêté. Une éternité qui pourtant me filait doucement entre les doigts au fur et à mesure que notre quête avançait. Elle me manque, cette éternité. Je finirai bien par la rattraper. Et cette fois-ci, je_ te _promets de ne pas la laisser filer. Un jour …_

Kairi ne fit cependant aucune remarque sur le temps incroyablement long qu'elle avait gaspillé à dormir. Quoique, elle préférait cela plutôt que de passer ses journées clouée sur une chaise à écouter le baratin incessant de ses professeurs. Peu importait la matière.

\- Je me suis occupée de tes cours, t'en fais pas pour ça ! Ajouta Selphie.

L'auburn lui sourit gentiment, pour ne pas lui dévoiler le fond de sa pensée, qui se résumait à cela : « Je m'en fous royalement. »

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Répondit-elle en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

Kairi fut étonnée par ce geste. Jamais elle n'avait fait cela auparavant. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été gênée ? La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans sa vie. Si elle commençait par être étonnée à chaque nouveau geste qu'elle faisait, elle n'était pas encore sortie de l'auberge !

\- Je t'ai apporté des fleurs. Déclara alors Wakka resté muet jusque là.

Effectivement, Kairi ne l'avait pas remarqué de suite, mais sur sa table de nuit reposait, silencieux, un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Elles étaient également accompagnées d'une grosse peluche nounours au pelage clair. Celle-ci semblait toute douce au toucher. Le nounours portait au cou un large collier rose avec un cœur en terme de pendentif où il était inscrit « I Love You ». L'auburn comprit instantanément que le nouvel ami de Selphie ressentait encore des sentiments à son égard. Ce qui la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Savoir qu'il avait passé une semaine entière à son chevet l'agaçait un petit peu également. Qui savait ce qu'il avait essayé de lui faire ?! Non, là, elle partait un peu trop loin. Et puis, le peluche ne venait peut-être même pas de lui. Autant il s'agissait juste d'un cadeau de ses parents, ou même de Selphie !

\- Elles sont jolies. Dit Kairi feignant l'ironie.

\- C'est vrai, elles te plaisent ?! S'enjoua « Pot-de-Colle ». La peluche aussi, elle est de moi !

Kairi se contenta d'un petit rire gêné. Finalement, elle venait vraiment de lui, cette peluche. La jeune fille la trouvait affreuse, au bout du compte.

Une infirmière entre alors dans la salle. Elle était vêtue d'une simple blouse verte pâle, et ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. Les rides visibles aux coins de ses yeux et de ses joues témoignaient d'une certaine gentillesse. Son petit sourire collé au visage également.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, mais les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui.

Selphie adressa un regard désolé à sa meilleure amie puis la attrapa les mains.

\- Je repasse demain après les cours, promis !

\- Je serai là aussi.

Wakka déposa une main sur l'épaule de Kairi. Cette dernière se défit de l'emprise de la blonde sur ses mains pour enlever de manière assez dédaigneuse la main indésirable du rouquin sur son épaule, tout en lui adressant un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de sa présence ici. Mais le jeune garçon ne sembla rien remarquer. Comme d'habitude. Il ne comprenait apparemment pas que Kairi ne s'intéressait pas du tout à lui, et il continuait à rester accroché à elle comme un sangsue, ou encore à la suivre partout comme un gentil petit chien suivait sans rien dire son maître.

Kairi regarda ses deux amis sortir de la salle sans rien dire. Selphie lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant d'enfin disparaître derrière la porte bleue. Car oui, la porte avait une drôle de couleur bleue claire. Elle s'écaillait, en plus de cela. Cet hôpital allait avoir besoin d'une bonne mise à neuf, car il s'effondrait et sentait de plus en plus la vieille odeur de renfermé.

Se furent au tour de ses parents de lui dire au revoir.

Aqua s'approcha de sa précieuse petite fille et la gratifia d'un baiser sur le front. Son père, resté un peu en retrait, se contenta de lui envoyé un baiser du bout du lit ainsi qu'un signe de la main. Kairi lui rendit son signe. C'était la moindre des choses. Elle n'aimait certes pas vraiment ses parents, mais elle se devait de leur démontrer son amour, de temps en temps. Même si c'était forcé.

Terra agrippa son épouse par la taille puis tous deux sortirent de la chambre.

L'infirmière s'approcha alors de Kairi et lui sourit.

\- Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur ce bouton.

En effet, à sa gauche, juste derrière la grosse machine qui faisait « bip bip », se trouvait un gros bouton rouge sur lequel on pouvait appuyer dessus.

L'infirmière quitta la salle, laissant la jeune fille à la solitude pesante de sa chambre d'hôpital.

* * *

Même si elle venait tout juste de se réveiller d'un long sommeil, Kairi se sentait toujours autant fatiguée. Comme si elle avait passé sa nuit à jouer aux jeux-vidéos et qu'elle le regrettait amèrement le lendemain matin, à l'heure d'aller au lycée. Morte de fatigue, la jeune fille s'était endormie presque instantanément après le départ de l'infirmière.

Heureusement pour elle, se fut un sommeil sans rêve. Pas question de revivre une fois encore cet horrible cauchemar !

Elle se réveilla cependant en pleine nuit. Elle ignorait l'heure qu'il était, mais la hauteur de la lune dans le ciel nocturne lui indiquait qu'il était tard. Environ deux voire trois heure du matin.

Kairi avait été réveillée à cause du froid. La jeune fille avait remonté les maigres couvertures sur ses frêles épaules. C'était pratiquement l'été, alors pourquoi faisait-il aussi froid, cette nuit ? Les fenêtres étaient pourtant bien fermées, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'air devienne aussi … glacial !

L'auburn ferma les yeux, espérant se rendormir bientôt. Mais elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Comme si … elle était observée par quelqu'un. Kairi ferma fort ses paupières. Ce devait le froid qui jouait sur ses nerfs, rien de plus. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter sur la présence d'un être inconnu dans sa chambre.

\- Pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir. Tu es réveillée.

Kairi se redressa d'un coup. En face de son lit se trouvait de nouveau cette petite fille aux cheveux roux. Ces yeux étaient rouges sang, exactement comme dans son rêve. Alors, elle rêvait de nouveau ? Non, pas du tout. Lorsqu'elle rêvait, la jeune fille ressentait toujours cette sensation de flottement, comme si tout autour d'elle n'était qu'illusion. Mais pas cette fois. Tout lui semblait bel et bien réel. Un peu trop réel à son goût.

Comme pour se protéger face à cette petit fille, elle remonta un petit peu plus la couverture, au niveau de son nez. Elle voulait toujours l'avoir en vue, au cas où elle tenterait de lui faire du mal. Ce qui semblait à première vue ridicule puisqu'elle semblait complètement pure et innocente, avec ce sourire angélique scotché sur le visage. Mais d'un second point de vue, Kairi l'avait clairement vu utiliser de la magie dans son rêve. Donc mieux valait se méfier un minimum de cette curieuse enfant.

Soudain, un détail attira l'attention de Kairi. Sur la couverture se trouvait son dessin. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Il devait être chez elle logiquement, sur son bureau. Comment avait-il pu arriver jusqu'ici ?! La jeune fille le prit en tremblant légèrement.

Au bout du lit, la petite fille sourit faiblement.

\- Ca commence. Reprit-elle pour la troisième fois. Mais ne soit pas effrayée.

Kairi leva ses yeux bleus vers elle. Que voulait-elle dire par là exactement ?! Allait-elle de nouveau la plonger dans un cauchemar ?!

\- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?! S'écria Kairi.

\- N'aie pas peur.

Le corps de la petite fille s'évapora soudainement comme de la brume, exactement comme la première fois. Seulement, cette fois-ci, seul la leur rouge de ses yeux continuaient à flotter au dessus du lit. Petit à petit, ceux-ci se rapprochèrent de la jeune fille. De plus en plus rapidement. Puis ils entrèrent en violemment en collision avec le corps de Kairi.

L'auburn s'effondra dans son lit sous l'impact. Elle se retrouva de nouveau en plein sommeil.

 _Cette fois-ci, la vraie histoire commence._


	8. Chapitre 7 : Naminé

Chapitre 7 : Naminé

Naminé sirotait tranquillement sa tasse de thé en compagnie de Shiva, sa nouvelle Chimère. Installée confortablement dans son canapé, la jeune fille écoutait les histoires de la manipulatrice de glace. Cette dernière lui racontait comment elle s'était retrouvée à l'état de sphère, depuis la mort de son dernier maître. Shiva lui avait déjà raconté cette histoire des dizaines de fois, mais étrangement, Naminé ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre. Comme si elle cherchait un petit indice reliant la mort de l'ancien maître et l'Élite. La jeune fille en était persuadée : c'était l'Élite qui l'avait assassiné. Ou plutôt Xemnas. Après ce que lui avait affirmé Sora un peu plus tôt, ce lien ne pouvait qu'être évidant. Malheureusement, Naminé ne pouvait pas débarquer devant le conseil des Anciens et affirmer avec certitude que l'Élite devait être dissoute rapidement.

S'écrasant un petit peu dans son canapé en cuir bordeaux, la jeune fille fixa son regard sur l'une des colonnes de marbre qui soutenait sa petite maison.

Alors qu'elle atteignait l'âge de se débrouiller enfin d'elle-même, Ansem avait décidé de lui acheter une petite maison en centre-ville, non loin du bâtiment principal de l'Élite. Vue de dehors, on pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une maison ordinaire. Pourtant, une fois à l'intérieur, tout le charme de la bâtisse prenait vie. Les multiples colonnes de marbre accompagnées de plants verts tournant tout autour des piliers soutenant le toit donnait un certain attrait à la maison. Il y avait un petit quelque chose d'ancien. Mais la maison ne semblait pas aussi vieille qu'elle n'en avait l'air. En effet, on remarquait aisément que, dans le fond du séjour se tenait une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la magnifique place centrale de Fikternand. On y voyait l'immense fontaine, ainsi que les innombrables petits marchés qui s'étalaient à perte de vue ; le jeudi. Et cela uniquement pour le séjour ! Les autres pièces devaient être tout aussi splendides !

Naminé avait de suite adoré cet endroit. Elle s'y sentait déjà chez elle, rien qu'en regardant l'impressionnante architecture mêlant à la perfection ancien et moderne. Et Ansem, son adorable mentor, la lui avait donné. « L'Élite s'occupe de tout ! », c'était ce qu'il avait affirmé. Cependant, l'adolescente le soupçonnait de tout prendre à ses frais. Et cela la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle s'était alors promis qu'un jour, elle lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce. Le vieux bonhomme méritait bien cela, tout de même. Après tout, il s'était toujours occupé d'elle, alors qu'elle avait perdu ses parents ; il l'avait élevé malgré son vieil âge et la chouchoutait comme sa propre fille. Naminé devait à présent à son tour lui démontrer tout l'amour qu'elle possédait également pour le plus ancien des Anciens.

‑ Maîtresse, quelque chose ne va pas ?

La voix de Shiva tira la jeune fille de ses pensées.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, puis adressa un petit sourire rassurant à sa nouvelle amie.

‑ Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas trop pour moi.

En réalité, Naminé disait cela pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Ce que lui avait révélé Sora un peu plus tôt la travaillait fortement. Jamais Naminé ne se serait doutée un seul instant que l'Élite cachait un tel secret ! Cependant, une chose semblait la déranger. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en son meilleur ami, loin de là, mais comment avait-il fait pour le savoir ? Il ne le lui avait pas expliqué !

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond. Elle réajusta un peu les plis de sa robe, puis se tourna vers Shiva.

‑ Je vais devoir te renvoyer dans le cristal…, déclara Naminé, quelque peu désolée.

‑ Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pensait au premier abord, Shiva était bien plus gentille et attachante qu'elle le laissait croire ! Pourtant, ses hauts et fins sourcils laissaient entrapercevoir le contraire. Ses yeux cristallins semblaient très froids également. Tellement frais que l'on pouvait aisément prouver qu'ils pouvaient geler l'enfer d'un seul minuscule battement de cils.

Mais Naminé avait apprit en discutant peu à peu avec sa Chimère que les apparences pouvaient parfois être trompeuses.

Naminé jugeait énormément sur la tête des personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle essayait de deviner si tel ou tel personnage était bon ou mauvais. En faisant cela, la jeune fille se laissait la douce impression d'avoir un don unique. Malheureusement, elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'il n'en était rien. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle ne possédait aucun pouvoir qui la distinguait des autres. Bien sûr, en sachant utiliser la magie, Naminé était tout sauf une personne ordinaire. Mais à côté des autres Invoqueurs de l'Élite, elle semblait bien petite et insignifiante, avec sa seule Chimère. Seulement, depuis l'arrivée de la manipulatrice de glace, la jeune fille se persuadait qu'elle allait remonter petit à petit la pente, et qu'elle allait peut-être graver son nom dans l'Histoire. Et avec le secret qui lui avait confié Sora un peu plus tôt, son sentiment de puissance ne faisait que croître.

Elle devait impérativement trouver et parler à son meilleur ami !

Faisant apparaître son large bâton en argent entre ses doigts fins et laiteux, Naminé renvoya Shiva dans le cristal violet des Chimères, celui qui ornait le haut de son arme. Ce cristal était très important pour un Invoqueur. En effet, sans lui, impossible pour eux d'appeler leurs amis Chimères à l'aide, ou même d'avoir recourt à la magie. Bien sûr, la magie se trouvait à bon prix sur différents marchés du Royaume, mais aucune n'arrivait à la cheville de celles que détenaient les Invoqueurs.

Naminé n'était qu'à un niveau intermédiaire dans son apprentissage, mais elle espérait bien continuer à évoluer de plus en plus, et un jour prétendre au rôle de Prêtresse ! Seuls rares Invoqueurs avaient atteint ce niveau. Pour cela, il suffisait juste d'accomplir une action importante pour le Royaume. Ou alors posséder le plus grand nombre de Chimères possible. Le record à battre à ce jour était de cinquante. Personne n'avait encore réussi à atteindre un tel chiffre ! Certains en possédaient maximum dix. Car posséder des Chimères enlevaient une partie de la force vitale des Invoqueurs. Naminé n'espérait donc pas trop compter sur cette option pour devenir Prêtresse. Non, son but serait de révéler au monde entier le vrai visage de l'Élite ! Ou plutôt le vrai visage de Xemnas. Et pour l'instant, seul Sora pouvait l'aider dans cette importante tâche.

On toqua soudain à sa porte d'entrée. Fronçant les sourcils, Naminé se demanda qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite un dimanche soir. Elle espérait, au fond d'elle, que cela soit Sora. Cela lui éviterait d'aller le chercher. Comme ce dernier était bien souvent en vagabondage, il semblait difficile pour la jeune fille de le trouver rapidement.

L'Invoqueuse entrebâilla la porte pour regarder qui lui rendait visite à une heure aussi tardive. Naminé fronça les sourcils. « Oh non, pas lui ! », désespéra-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas encadrer cet homme ! Le voir tous les jours à l'Élite l'exaspérait déjà, et le voilà qu'il s'introduisait dans sa vie privée ! On dirait une sangsue ; impossible de le décoller. Une fois attaché, il ne vous lâchait malheureusement plus. Au grand désarroi de la jeune fille.

Naminé lui adressa un large sourire. En faisant cela, elle cachait ses véritables pensées à son entourage. Ainsi, personne ne savait si elle était triste, en colère, dégoûtée – comme à présent. Mais des fois, son sourire était sincère. Notamment avec Sora, l'un des rares en qui elle vouait une confiance aveugle.

‑ Saix ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle se voulait étonné. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Ce dernier se passa une main de ses cheveux bleus, toujours plaqués en arrière. Sa coiffure habituelle en somme. Ses deux yeux différents la regardaient de haut en bas, appréciant la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Naminé frissonna. Non, elle ne pouvait pas supporter lorsqu'un homme la fixait comme cela ! Et le regard que portait cet épéiste sur elle était sans aucun doute le pire du Royaume ! La jeune fille ne fit cependant aucun commentaire désagréable quant à cela. Elle préférait cacher ses émotions au plus profond d'elle-même, et afficher ce sourire en guise de masque pour ne pas froisser les personnes qu'elle jugeait détestable à ses yeux. Elle était bien trop gentille, Naminé.

‑ Mademoiselle Naminé, le conseil m'a chargé de venir vous chercher. Je dois impérativement vous emmener avec moi.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'imagina le pire. Lorsque le conseil avait besoin d'elle, ils envoyaient généralement Sora ou Ansem, mais certainement pas cet homme ! Pourquoi ce n'était pas son meilleur ami qui se tenait devant elle ?

‑ Si vous voulez bien me suivre…, poursuivit le second de Xemnas.

Le jeune homme lui tendit sa main gantée. Naminé la regarda un instant, avant de lancer avec un petit sourire timide :

‑ J'apprécie votre aide, mais je n'ai nullement besoin que l'on me tienne la main. Je ne suis plus une petite fille.

Le sourire enjôleur de Saix s'effaça d'un seul coup. Elle venait de mettre lamentablement fin à tous ses espoirs de pouvoir enfin l'approcher de plus près. Naminé n'allait tout de même pas faire croire à cet homme que ses désirs pouvaient devenir réalité ! Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas du tout intéressée.

Naminé sortit de chez elle puis ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle tremblait légèrement. Cette réunion imprévue n'avait rien d'habituel. Notamment un dimanche soir. Tout le monde savait que le dimanche était un jour de repos dans tout le Royaume, alors pourquoi faire une réunion maintenant ? Allaient-ils parler d'un sujet grave, qui mettrait en péril l'avenir du Royaume ? L'absence de Sora la laisser fortement douter.

* * *

Saix lui faussa compagnie une fois le bâtiment atteint. Au grand bonheur de Naminé !

Le voyage jusqu'au siège de l'Élite s'était passé dans le silence le plus gênant qui puisse exister. Saix n'avait osé ouvrir la bouche de tout le trajet, et Naminé réfléchissait sérieusement à la raison de cette réunion.

* * *

Une fois dans le bâtiment, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Que se passait-il, bon sang ?

Des soldats de la milice de l'Élite couraient çà et là en tout sens, comme affolés. Ils semblaient chercher quelque chose. Mais que se passait-il ce soir ?!

Naminé parvint tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la petite salle de réunion qu'utilisaient uniquement les Invoqueurs. En chemin, l'adolescente avait été bousculée bon nombre de fois par des soldats surexcités ainsi que d'autres pris d'une violente panique. Quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait ce soir, la jeune Invoqueur en était persuadée !

Parmi tous les soldats agités, Naminé remarqua également la présence de quelques épéistes. Peut-être que Sora était dans le lot, lui aussi ? Aussi la chercha-t-il. Mais en vain. Elle ne le voyait nulle part.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle, Naminé ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en faire pour son meilleur ami. Où était-il ? Savait-il pour l'agitation de ce soir ? Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Inquiète, la jeune fille décida de faire appel à l'une de ses Chimères pour l'envoyer à sa recherche.

Faisant apparaître son bâton d'Invoquation, Naminé ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Le nom « Neko » franchit alors la barrière de ses lèvres. Dans une gerbe d'étincelles bleues, un petit chat au long pelage bleu fit son apparition. Il miaula puis vint de frotter contre les jambes de sa maîtresse, comme pour lui dire « Merci ». Sans doute était-il heureux que son Invoqueur fasse appel à lui et qu'il cherchait à lui communiquer tout son amour.

‑ Neko, j'ai absolument besoin de toi.

La jeune fille s'accroupit devant sa petite Chimère. Elle devait lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Et seul Neko, avec son incroyable flaire, pouvait l'accomplir.

‑ Tu dois chercher Sora et revenir immédiatement me dire s'il va bien. D'accord ?

Le chat répondit par un simple miaulement. Sûrement voulait-il dire « D'accord ! » puisque d'un bond, la Chimère fit volte-face. Neko huma ensuite l'air à la recherche de l'odeur du meilleur ami de Naminé.

Son poil se hérissa soudainement, et le voici qu'il courait déjà en direction de l'entrée. Naminé le regarda s'éloigner, espérant vraiment qu'elle aurait rapidement des nouvelles de Sora.

La jeune fille entra dans la salle. En ouvrant la porte, la jeune Invoqueur s'étonna du brouhaha présent. Les Anciens étaient d'ordinaire très calme, et ne se criaient pas dessus comme ils le faisaient actuellement. Ansem, alors assis en bout de table comme à son habitude, essayait de résonner ses confrères. Vaine tentative. Naminé ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient. Elle comprit uniquement qu'il y avait deux camps bien distincts : le tuer ou ne pas le tuer. Mais tuer qui ? Quelque chose d'inhabituel flottait dans l'air et rendait les membres de l'Élite nerveux. Et même les Invoqueurs ne semblaient pas épargnés.

Voyant l'adolescente plantée devant la porte, le regard perdu se baladant d'un coin à l'autre de la salle, Ansem se leva et s'éclaircit la voix :

‑ SILENCE ! hurla le vieux bonhomme aux yeux jaunes. Naminé, installes-toi, c'est important.

Fixant confusément le sol, Naminé exécuta les ordres de l'Ancien sans dire un seul mot. Elle s'assit juste à côté d'Ansem, sa place habituelle lors des réunions.

‑ Mon enfant…, reprit le vieil homme avec une vois plus douce. Es-tu au courant des dernières nouvelles ?

La jeune fille remarqua que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. On aurait dit que tous les Invoqueurs attendaient patiemment sa réponse. Pourquoi ? Était-elle impliquée de près ou de loin à cette agitation soudaine ? Elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il se passait !

Naminé se contenta de simplement secouer négativement la tête.

‑ Ansem, peut-être est-ce mieux pour elle de ne pas savoir, déclara alors l'un des Invoqueurs.

La jeune fille ne releva même pas la tête pour savoir qui avait parlé. Alors la vérité lui ferait mal à entendre ? Elle préférait cela plutôt qu'un mensonge.

Un autre Invoqueur, une femme cette fois, pris la parole :

‑ Elle le saura à un moment ou un autre de toute façon ! Ne pas lui dire de suite ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable !

‑ Je veux savoir, annonça alors Naminé. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il est impliqué.

La blonde parlait bien évidemment de Sora. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, il était la seule personne avec qui elle était la plus proche. Mis à part Ansem bien sûr. Mais lui demeurait bien présent dans cette immense salle, désormais sous l'emprise d'un lourd silence angoissant. Donc ils ne pouvaient que parler de son meilleur ami.

A côté d'elle, Ansem soupira. Il s'agissait d'un soupire désolé, comme s'il devait avouer la mort d'un être cher. L'espace d'un instant, le cœur de Naminé se serra. Et si c'était cela, la vérité ? Et si l'Élite l'avait assassiné parce qu'il avait découvert le plus grand secret de leur commandant ? Sora était résistant au combat, bien plus doué que Saix même ! Mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il serait de taille face à la milice entière de l'Élite.

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ca ne _devait_ pas être ça. C'était tout simplement impossible et inimaginable.

‑ Xemnas a ordonné son arrestation au plus vite.

Naminé manqua un battement. Elle comprit. Pourquoi Saix l'avait emmené jusqu'ici puis était subitement repartit, comme si une tâche importante l'attendait. Il devait chercher Sora ! Pourquoi il y avait autant d'agitation dehors. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait si nerveux. Et pourquoi les Invoqueurs scrutaient ses moindres petites réactions.

‑ Xemnas est venu me rendre visite cet après-midi, m'assurant que Sora avait attenté à sa vie. Et cela dans l'unique but de s'emparer du pouvoir. Heureusement que Xemnas est constamment surveillé par la milice pour éviter ce genre d'accident ! Quoiqu'il en soit, ton ami a ensuite pris la fuite, se rendant compte de l'ampleur de son échec. Nous devons dès à présent le retrouver et l'arrêter.

Naminé ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. « Sora, pensa-t-elle, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ». Cela ne ressemblait en aucun cas à son meilleur ami. Jamais l'idée de tuer quelqu'un ne lui viendrait à l'esprit, peu importait s'il s'agissait du plus gros psychopathe que le Royaume puisse connaître. Le châtain était une personne à la bonté naturelle, qui ne ferait pas de mal à un être humain ! La jeune fille savait que tout cela n'était que mensonge. Xemnas a dû inventer toute l'histoire pour avoir une raison de faire taire à jamais celui qui en savait trop. Elle en était persuadée, mais comment convaincre tous les autres que tout ceci n'était qu'un complot organisé par leur chef en personne ?

Une question subsistait cependant. Naminé avait un peu peur de la poser, appréhendant la réponse qu'il lui serait donnée. Mais elle devait savoir.

‑ Et après ?

L'adolescente leva ses yeux verrons en direction d'Ansem. Des larmes perlaient le coin de ses yeux, mais elle faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas les faire couler. Pas maintenant du moins.

‑ Une fois arrêté, que se passera-t-il ?

Nerveux, Ansem passa sa main sur son crâne chauve puis dans sa nuque. Devait-il réellement lui répondre ? Cela l'anéantirait, pour sûr.

‑ Il… sera exécuté en place publique pour haute trahison.

Naminé écarquilla grand les yeux. Cette information l'avait laissée en état de choc, comme si elle ne parvenait plus à réagir.

Ansem ordonna alors à ses confrères de sortir immédiatement de la salle et de se mettre à la recherche du fugitif. Ils devaient laisser Naminé seule face à elle-même, pour qu'elle accepte la terrible vérité.

En sortant, l'Ancien adressa un dernier regard à sa petite protégée. Même à cette distance, il pouvait ressentir toute la tristesse qui habitait la pauvre jeune fille. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien pour elle. Lui promettre que Sora sera épargné ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour lui.

Le vieil homme referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Désormais seule, Naminé déversa toutes les larmes qui étaient alors restées tout ce temps dans le creux de sa gorge. Sora, tué à cause de ce misérable Xemnas ! C'était lui qui devait mourir, pas son meilleur ami ! Pourquoi la vie semblait-elle aussi injuste envers les gens qui faisaient tout leur possible pour la rendre meilleure ?! Sora n'aspirait qu'à un monde en paix, un monde où des psychopathe tels que Xemnas n'existeraient plus !

Mais elle, dans tout ça, que pouvait-elle faire pour l'aider ? Essayer de le retrouver ? Mais ensuite ? Que feraient-ils ? Ils se cacheraient ? Ils s'enfuiraient ? Savoir qu'elle était inutile et incapable de sauver son meilleur ami rendait Naminé encore plus en colère. Face à Xemnas, face à l'Élite, face à elle-même. Comment pouvait-elle espérer devenir Prêtresse si elle ne parvenait même pas à sauver ceux qui lui étaient cher d'une mort certaine ?!

Alors que tout lui semblait perdu et sans espoir, un chat vint se frotter contre sa tête. Naminé, qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, sursauta à ce contact. Il s'agissait de Neko, sa petite Chimère !

‑ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ? demanda-t-elle à son animal de compagnie.

Ce dernier se mit soudainement à sautiller de partout et à miauler. Naminé connaissait parfaitement cette attitude : Neko faisait tout le temps ça lorsqu'il avait accompli une mission pour sa maîtresse.

‑ Tu as trouvé sa trace ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Une faible lueur d'espoir se raviva dans ses beaux yeux vairons. Tout n'était peut-être pas encore terminé ! Peut-être pouvait-elle encore le sauver, finalement !

Se levant d'un bond, Naminé, accompagnée par sa fidèle Chimère, s'élancèrent en direction de la sortie. Ils avaient une importante tâche à accomplir : sauver Sora de l'Élite.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Sora

Chapitre 8 : Sora

Sora rentrait tout juste d'une mission qu'il avait dû effectuer en dehors de Fikternand. Cette fois-ci, il avait dû se rendre, avec son escouade, dans une petite bourgade tranquille, un peu perdue en plein milieu de la Forêt des Hiboux. En effet, un rapport inquiétant de la part d'un des habitants de Buxih – c'était le nom du village – indiquait qu'un voleur faisait rage toutes les nuits, et qu'il s'était alors porté volontaire pour en informer les membres de l'Élite. Saix, qui était en charge de distribuer les missions, avait donc ordonné à Sora et son petit groupe d'aller enquêter.

Une fois sur place, l'Épéiste accompagné de ses Miliciens, se fit passer pour un voyageur itinérant de repos à Buxih. Une fois la première nuit passée, le voleur eut la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre en premier à Sora, pensant qu'il serait manifestement sans défense ; ce n'était – malheureusement pour lui – pas le cas. Après une course poursuite effrénée, ses hommes et lui parvinrent à lui tendre une embuscade et ensuite l'arrêter.

Sora rentrait donc avec un prisonnier sur les bras. Le jeune homme passa à peine devant le bâtiment de l'Élite pour y déposer sa prise. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Temps qu'il était loin d'ici, mieux il se portait !

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il l'avait appris. Le plus lourd secret de Xemnas. Il savait tout. Enfin, pour être plus exact : Sora en savait une bonne partie. Mais elle était assez suffisante pour dévoiler au grand jour la véritable fonction de l'Élite. S'il avait su, jamais Sora n'aurait accepté toutes ces missions, toutes ces quêtes pour eux ! Il supposait qu'il en allait de même pour Naminé. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme n'avait pas revu sa meilleure amie depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé la terrible vérité. Elle avait l'air tellement… sonnée, choquée. Sora ne savait même pas comment décrire sa réaction ! De l'horreur, de l'incompréhension, du doute peut-être ? Pas envers son meilleur ami, mais envers elle-même. Tout cela pour dire que le châtain n'avait aucune nouvelle de son amie. Sans doute irait-il la voir dans la semaine, histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais aussi discuter de sujets plus… sensibles, plus graves. Importants.

* * *

Sora rentra chez lui. Il s'agissait d'un petit studio, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Une banquette par-ci, collée contre le mini-bar de sa cuisine, la télé par-là, juste en face. Une petite chambre toute simplette reliée directement à la salle de bain. Sora avait les moyens de se payer une maison de luxe s'il le voulait, grâce au salaire que l'Élite lui versait encore. Mais la simplicité lui plaisait bien. Le jeune homme préférait économiser son argent pour mieux le dépenser ensuite dans des améliorations pour sa lourde épée. En effet, il la chouchoutait comme s'il s'agissait de son petit bébé. Sora lui avait déjà acheté quelques petits sorts bon marché qu'il avait trouvé par-ci par-là lors de ses missions en dehors de Fikternand. Il n'achetait jamais de magie dans la grande cité. Le châtain trouvait qu'elle était de mauvaise qualité. Au bout de cinq utilisation, il fallait de nouveau remplir la sphère dans laquelle elle se trouvait. De plus, le prix de la magie était exorbitant à Fikternand ! Plus de deux-cents Munnies le flacon ! Et encore, ce n'était que de la magie basique. Du style Brasier ou Glacier. Dans des villages plus reculés, on trouvait pour le même prix trois flacons de magie différents, dont une était plus puissante que les autres, se rapprochant fortement de celles des Invoqueurs. Mais jamais les fabricants de magie n'étaient arrivés à un tel résultat ! Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, cependant. On pourrait croire que ce bas prix était une arnaque, mais il n'en était rien. La durée de vie de la magie était rallongée de trois utilisations contrairement à celle de Fikternand. Beaucoup dans la cité ignoraient l'arnaque que constituait la vente de la magie, car rares sont ceux qui osaient sortir de la ville. Et cela à cause des nombreux monstres qui rodaient en masse à l'extérieur. Il y en avait de plus en plus, ces derniers temps.

Se vautrant dans son canapé, Sora fit apparaître dans ses mains son épée. Cette arme était son seul souvenir de son père. D'après ce qu'il se souvenait, elle passait de génération en génération depuis des lustres dans sa famille. Sora ne savait pas depuis combien d'années exactement. Peut-être deux à trois siècles de génération. Tous ses ancêtres étaient des grands et puissants guerriers, ce qui expliquait son haut grade dans l'Élite. Plus fort que Saix mais pas autant que Xemnas. A force d'entraînement, il y parviendrait. Il le savait.

Il le devait. Pour la survie du Royaume tout entier, mais aussi des Royaumes alentour, Sora devait terrasser Xemnas. Coûte que coûte. Peut-être pas au point de le tuer. Il n'était pas comme cela. Peut-être juste le bannir dans le mythique Royaume Cauchemardesque. Histoire qu'il ne fasse plus des siennes.

Le Royaume Cauchemardesque était une légende urbaine que l'on racontait beaucoup aux enfants. S'ils n'obéissaient pas ou manquaient de respect envers leurs parents ou autrui, alors un ange des Enfers du Royaume Cauchemardesque viendrait les chercher. Ils les emmèneraient alors dans un lieu froid et sombre, où vivaient les créatures les plus dangereuses qui pouvaient exister. Un lieu parfaitement effrayant. Et cela marchait parfaitement. Enfants comme parents, tous avaient peur de cet endroit. Est-ce que ce Royaume existait réellement ? Ce qui s'y rapprochait le plus en tout cas se trouvait juste sous le bâtiment principal de l'Élite. Oui, Xemnas y aurait parfaitement sa place, là-bas, au milieu de tous ces monstres.

Sora se demandait comment il avait fait pour être aussi aveugle tout ce temps. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer que Xemnas était bien trop discret et mystérieux pour cacher un terrible secret ? Et juste sous son nez ! Ou plutôt sous ses pieds.

Sora sortit alors de sa poche une sphère vert pomme. Elle était incroyablement mignonne, avec sa petite tornade de magie blanche en son centre. La couleur vert signifiait qu'il s'agissait d'une magie curative. Un sort de Soin pour être plus exact. Le jeune homme avait eut l'incroyable chance de tomber sur l'une d'elle lors de son escale à Buxih. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion, les magies curatives se faisant de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps.

En plus de celle-ci, il eut également droit à trois nouvelles fioles de Brasier et trois autres de Foudre. Il en possédait déjà des centaines, mais il valait mieux en avoir en réserves, en cas de coup dur ! Même si elles n'étaient pas très puissantes, elles faisaient tout de même de sacrés dégâts !

Pendant qu'il installait son nouveau sort, les pensées de Sora se dirigèrent vers l'Élite. Que devait-il faire ? Déserter ? Il se ferait poursuivre par la Milice à travers le monde entier pour cela. Jamais ils ne le laisseraient tranquille. Prévenir les Anciens ? Le croiraient-ils seulement ? Certes, le châtain aurait le soutient infaillible de Naminé, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Mais… et si ce qu'il pensait avoir vu était en vérité une toute autre chose ? Quand même, il n'était pas encore fou… ! Tous ces corps verdâtres, ensanglantés et enchaînés ! Et ces cris de supplications ! Ce ne pouvait pas être rien ! Cependant, comment ne pas être sûr que les Anciens y étaient eux aussi impliqués ? Sora ne savait même plus en qui faire confiance.

Quelqu'un tambourina violemment à sa porte d'entrée, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Le jeune homme rangea son épée puis se leva à contre-coeur pour aller ouvrir. Sans doute devait-il s'agir de Naminé. En tout cas, il l'espérait. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était peu probable. La jeune Invoqueur n'était pas aussi violente avec les portes ! A moins qu'elle venait de découvrir une chose très importante. En tout cas, en étant un dimanche soir, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Sora ouvrit. Les personnes qui se dressaient alors devant lui n'auguraient rien de bon. Pour sûr. Saix accompagné d'une dizaine de militaires. Ils avaient tous, pour l'instant, leurs armes baissées. Mais tout de même, les Miliciens ne sortaient jamais leurs fusils, sauf s'il s'agissait d'un cas d'extrême urgence. Fikternand était-elle sujette à une terrible menace qu'ils devaient éradiquer au plus vite ?

Saix tenait également ses doubles lames en or dont il était fier de raconter qu'elles avaient été forgées par des Elfes en personne. Le second de Xemnas ne prenait pratiquement jamais part aux missions. Alors oui, sa présence ici indiquait que quelque chose d'anormal se passait, ce soir-là.

‑ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

Même s'il était son supérieur en quelques sortes, le châtain s'autorisait tout de même à le tutoyer. Après tout, il était plus faible que lui.

‑ Ne faites pas l'innocent. Vous savez très bien la raison de notre présence ici.

Lui préférait le vouvoyer. Chacun ses préférences après tout.

Sora regarda tour à tour les Miliciens derrière Saix. Même sous leurs casques noirs, le jeune homme s'imaginait parfaitement les regards foudroyant que les soldats lui adressaient. Exactement les mêmes que son interlocuteur.

Saix leva soudainement le bras et tous les Miliciens sans exceptions levèrent leurs fusils dans la direction de Sora. Surpris, ce dernier leva immédiatement les bras, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Ils n'allaient pas lui tirer dessus quand même ?! Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Mis à part découvrir le plus gros secret de Xemnas mais… Une minute ! Se pourrait-il que Saix soit au courant ?!

‑ Épéiste Sora, reprit le bleu. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative d'assassinat.

A partir de cet instant, tout se passa extrêmement vite pour Sora. Peut-être un petit trop pour lui !

Réfléchissant plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire – ses sens de combats s'étant immédiatement éveillés –, Sora essayait de recoller les morceaux. Accusé de… tentative d'assassinat ? Mais c'était complètement absurde ! Envers qui d'abord ?! Il n'avait pourtant fait de mal à personne, même s'il mourait d'envie d'envoyer certaines personnes dans le Royaume Cauchemardesque, jamais l'idée de tuer quelqu'un ne lui viendrait à l'esprit ! Essayer encore moins ! Cette déclaration farfelue apparaissait à ses yeux complètement ridicule ! Qui irait inventer une chose pareille ?! Tuer des monstres passait encore – ils étaient nocifs pour l'humanité – mais des humains jamais !

Alors que Saix s'apprêtait à entrer dans son appartement, Sora fit basculer la bibliothèque se trouvant juste à côté de l'entrée, parvenant ainsi à les empêcher de le rejoindre. Mais cette petite barricade ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps face aux membres de l'Élite, et il lui fallait dorénavant fuir le plus vite possible !

Sora se précipita ensuite vers sa fenêtre. Celle-ci, lorsque l'on regardait vers le bas, menait directement à un marché, ouvert tous les jours de l'année et vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre ! Une chance, le jeune homme pourrait profiter ainsi de la foule pour se fondre dans la masse et donc espérer semer un temps ses traqueurs.

Juste en dessous de sa fenêtre était disposé un stand. Un toit en toile avait été posé juste au dessus de l'étal, pour protéger de la pluie. « Il aura une autre fonction aujourd'hui ! » pensa Sora. Il se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres en dessous, aucune chance pour qu'il se fracture une cheville en sautant d'aussi haut.

Entendant que Saix – ou les Miliciens – tentaient déjà d'enfoncer la porte de sa chambre, Sora pensa qu'il s'agissait du bon instant pour sauter. C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Sans trop y réfléchir d'avantage, le jeune homme ouvrit sa fenêtre et sauta par dessus le rebord. Dans sa chute, bien que très rapide, le châtain entendit plusieurs personnes crier. Sans doute de surprise. Personne ne s'attendait à voir quelqu'un sortir de chez lui en sautant du haut de sa fenêtre, sans doute !

Sora atterrit comme il l'avait prévu sur le toit en toile du stand. Cependant, celle-ci se déchira à cause de la vitesse à laquelle le jeune homme avait chuté. Ca, par contre, ce n'était pas prévu.

Le marchand eut un cri de terreur en voyant Sora étalé sur sa marchandise. Des fioles de magie, rien que ça ! Heureusement, mis à part les dégâts causés au niveau du toit, rien de grave ne semblait à déclarer. La magie était, par un miracle, restée bien en place dans leurs fioles. Et ces dernières n'étaient même pas fissurées, brisées, rien ! Mais le marchand de magie noire – parce qu'il n'y avait que des sorts de magie noirs dans ces flacons – ne semblait pas très content de voir un jeune homme débarquer à l'improviste dans son stand ! Et par le toit qui plus est !

‑ Non mais dites donc vous ! Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?!

Sora, toujours affalé lamentablement sur le sol, leva les yeux vers le marchand. Ce dernier était plutôt petit avec un énorme ventre grassouillet. C'était assez étrange, car ses bras ainsi que ses jambes semblaient plutôt squelettiques. Comme si la graisse ne s'était développée uniquement qu'au niveau de son ventre ! Le marchand portait également un grosse moustache blanche lui cachant une partie de sa bouche. Ses yeux violets regardaient sévèrement Sora. Et ce dernier n'avait pas besoin d'être un magicien pour lire l'expression de son visage : « Je vais vous tuer si vous ne partez pas d'ici immédiatement ! »

‑ Je… euh… Pardon ! Vraiment !

Sora se releva d'un bond et fouilla dans une des poches de son pantalon bouffant noir. Il tendit au marchand une petite liasse de billets bleus.

‑ Tenez, deux cents Munnies pour les réparations. Encore désolé !

Sora sauta par dessus le comptoir du stand et reprit sa course. Le marchand le regarda partir, sidéré. Deux-cents Munnies ?! Mais ce garçon était un ange tombé du ciel ! Les réparations ne lui coûteraient rien du tout : il en avait plusieurs, des toiles de rechanges. Et son étal n'avait même pas été abîmé durant la chute ! Le vieux bonhomme eut un petit peu l'impression d'avoir abusé de sa gentillesse, sur le coup…

* * *

Sora continuait toujours de courir. De plus en plus vite. Il y était habitué, et heureusement ! Mais d'ordinaire, il avait le rôle du poursuivant, pas du poursuivit ! Le jeune homme essayait de ne pas trop réfléchir, car sinon son pas de course ralentirait et il se ferait rapidement rattraper. Il ne savait même pas vers où il se dirigeait ! Le châtain prenait des rues un petit peu au hasard, espérant semer le trouble dans les troupes ennemies et ainsi avoir une chance de sortir de la ville. Oui, voilà, c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Sora devait quitter Fikternand au plus vite. Cette ville demeurait beaucoup trop dangereuse pour lui désormais. C'était comme rester coincé dans la gueule du loup sans jamais pouvoir en sortir !

Sora prit à droite lors d'une intersection. Grave erreur. Il s'agissait d'une rue étroite avec énormément de passants. « Pourquoi il y a autant de monde ?! » s'interrogea le jeune homme. Il zigzaguait entre les Fikternandiens, essayant de ne pas les bousculer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il percuta malheureusement quelques passants sans le faire vraiment exprès.

‑ Hé ! Tu peux pas faire un peu attention ! hurlait un.

‑ Sérieusement, les jeunes de nos jours ! criait un autre.

Mais Sora continuait sa route, sans prendre en compte les insultes qu'on lui lançait. S'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il était fichu !

La rue déboucha alors sur la place principale de Fikternand. Celle avec la fontaine représentant la Déesse en son centre. Sora aperçu la maison de Naminé, juste à quelques pas de lui. Peut-être devrait-il aller la voir. Lui demander de partir avec lui. Mais il se ravisa bien assez tôt et chassa cette folle idée de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas mêler sa meilleure amie à cette histoire. Elle l'était déjà trop impliquée à son goût, et lui infliger la fuite de leur Royaume ne l'enchantait pas.

‑ Il est là ! hurla soudainement la voix d'un Milicien.

Sora fit volte-face et remarqua avec effroi que les soldats de l'Élite l'avaient suivi jusqu'ici. Le jeune homme lâcha un juron entre ses dents. Ne parviendrait-il donc jamais à les semer ?!

Il envisagea alors de se rendre à l'autre bout de la place, la sortie de la ville se trouvant dans cette direction-là. Mais il se ravisa soudainement en voyant que des Miliciens barraient également cette voie. Cette fois-ci, il était complètement fichu ! Il n'avait aucun moyen de passer sans en venir à la violence. Sora refusait de faire du mal à des êtres humains, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il essaierait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas les tuer. L'idée de les blesser ne lui plaisait pas non plus, mais c'était l'avenir du Royaume tout entier qui reposait sur ses frêles épaules. Et il se devait de protéger son Royaume, car il en avait fait le serment en entrant dans l'Élite.

Sora fit donc apparaître son épée dans sa main droite à contre-coeur. Il ne s'en prendrait pas à ceux se trouvant derrière lui. Juste les hommes qui lui barraient la route.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à quelle stratégie employer, une minuscule balle passa juste à côté de son oreille gauche. Le sifflement de celle-ci lui glaça le sang. Ils n'hésiteraient apparemment pas à lui tirer dessus, eux ! Ces Miliciens n'avaient aucun sens de l'humanisme !

‑ Baisse ton arme ! ordonna l'un d'eux, à l'arrière.

Les fusils levés dans sa direction, Sora constata qu'ils profitaient de ce moment de confusion pour se rapprocher petit à petit de lui, faisant des pas lents et calculés, magnifiquement coordonnés entre eux. Que c'était beau, le travail d'équipe ! Ou pas tellement que cela dans cette situation-là…

Sora réfléchissait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Chose inhabituelle venant de sa part. Que faire pour parvenir à passer leurs défenses sans les tuer ou au minimum les blesser ? Les soldats s'approchaient de plus en plus, ils n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres.

Ses yeux se tournèrent alors vers la fontaine. De l'eau… Que pouvait-il faire avec… ? « Mais oui bien sûr ! » s'écria-t-il en son fort intérieur. Il venait apparemment de trouver un plan.

Le jeune homme attendit patiemment que ses adversaires soient assez proche de lui. Ils avançaient. Ils y étaient presque. Sora sentit la pointe d'un fusils contre son dos. Sur le coup, il frissonna. Le châtain leva les bras, sans pour autant lâcher son épée.

‑ Allez, rends-toi sans faire d'histoire maintenant ! cria un des Miliciens.

‑ Vous pensez réellement que ça serait aussi facile ? questionna Sora.

Les soldats, derrière leurs visières noires, se lançaient des regards d'incompréhension. Il était fait comme un rat, alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à prétendre que tout n'était pas encore fini ?

‑ Suis-nous maintenant.

Le Milicien baissa lentement son fusil. Tout se passait exactement comme Sora semblait l'avoir prévu. Les Miliciens vinrent alors l'encercler, de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Effectivement, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'enfuir sur les côtés, mais qu'en était-il des airs ?

Sora s'arrêta soudainement, ce qui fit se poser bon nombre de questions aux Miliciens l'entourant.

‑ A quoi tu joues encore ?! s'énerva l'un d'eux.

Le jeune homme, désormais agenouillé au sol, esquissa un sourire en coin, déjà fier de son prochain coup. Prenant appui sur un seul de ses pieds uniquement, Sora se donna la force nécessaire pour faire un saut d'un dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol. Cela lui permis de s'éclipser sournoisement de la garde rapprochée des Miliciens. Le châtain avait également calculé son saut de sorte à pouvoir se retrouver à proximité de la fontaine.

‑ Tirez ! Mais ne le tuez pas, sinon le boss sera furieux ! cracha celui qui devait sans doute être le chef de cette petite escouade.

En effet, depuis le début, il s'agissait toujours de cette même voix rauque qui hurlait des ordres.

Des dizaines de balles en plombs fusaient dans l'air à la seconde près. Heureusement que ces Miliciens ne savaient pas viser comme il le fallait, sinon Sora serait mort depuis longtemps ! Plusieurs balles manquèrent de le toucher à de multiples reprises, mais aucune ne l'atteignit directement !

Sora atterrit les deux pieds dans la fontaine. Il s'agenouilla pour éviter les tirs des soldats.

‑ Cessez le feu !

Le chef de la bande s'avança vers l'ancien Épéiste. Même s'il portait un casque, Sora savait pertinemment que ce simple Milicien le toisait de haut. Il n'avait pas à se prendre pour le plus fort. S'il était ici, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait échoué à l'examen d'entrée pour devenir un Épéiste. En somme, pas de quoi être fier.

‑ Tu es piégé. Arrête de résister et nous ne te ferons aucun mal.

‑ Tu penses vraiment servir une bonne cause ? lâcha Sora entre ses dents.

Voir des hommes aussi dévoués à l'Élite le répugnait. Si seulement ils savaient la vérité. Si elle éclatait au grand jour, sans doute se remettraient-ils sérieusement en question. Peut-être se rendront-ils compte qu'il agissaient pour le compte d'un affreux tyran.

‑ N'essaie pas de nous déstabiliser ! Ton petit manège ne marche pas avec nous !

‑ Dommage, j'aurais essayé. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous.

Sora se releva, un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

‑ Ca risque de picoter un peu.

Le jeune homme les aspergea alors d'eau. Les Miliciens ne purent s'empêcher de rire face à un tel acte. Il ne devait plus avoir toute sa tête !

‑ De l'eau ?! s'exclama leur chef. Mon garçon, je crois que tu es totalement fou. Attrapez-le vous autres !

Tandis que les Miliciens finissaient de rire, Sora matérialisa une nouvelle fois son épée dans sa main. Il ferma les yeux puis leva son arme vers le ciel. Même s'il ne voulait pas en arriver là, il devait tout faire pour échapper à la Milice.

‑ Foudre ! hurla-t-il.

Un coup de tonnerre se fit subitement entendre. Tous les soldats, le chef y comprit, eurent un hoquet de surprise. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire, ce fou ?! Un rapide éclair descendit soudainement des cieux, sans prévenir, et vint violemment s'écraser sur les têtes des Miliciens. Tout le monde savait cela : l'eau et la foudre ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Jamais.

Les soldats de l'Élite crièrent leur douleur. La décharge électrique produite par cet éclair était surpuissante. Elle s'insinuait dans tous leurs membres, leur lançant par moment des horribles picotements. Ils se figèrent sous l'impact. Les Miliciens ne pouvaient même plus bouger le petit doigt !

Tandis que les hommes tombaient tour à tour au sol, complètement électrocutés et vidés de leurs forces, leur chef luttait incroyablement contre la douleur physique, voulant à tout prix remplir la tâche qu'on lui avait ordonné : rapporter Sora vivant à Xemnas. Mais ses forces quittaient peu à peu son corps fébrile.

‑ Crois-moi, on se reverra ! Et la prochaine fois, je te laisserai pas t'échapper aussi facilement ! ragea le chef de la petite escouade avant de lamentablement s'effondrer au sol.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard désolé. Il ne voulait pas les blesser, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'Élite gagner.

* * *

Ce n'était qu'après avoir repris sa course pour sa survie que Sora remarqua que beaucoup de Fikternandiens avaient assisté à cette scène. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'ils pensaient de lui désormais. Autrefois traité comme un héros aux yeux de la ville, le voici à partir de maintenant réduit au rang d'infidèle. Du point de vue des habitants, c'était lui le méchant de l'histoire. Après tout, il s'en prenait à ses propres camarades. Mais ils pensaient et parlaient sans savoir.

Sora essaya de ne pas prêter attention à ces regards beaucoup trop curieux et accusateurs. Bientôt, ils le remercieront. Mais pour cela, il fallait sortir d'ici !

* * *

Sora emprunta la grande allée menant vers les portes de marbre, la sortie de Fikternand. Jusque là, il n'avait pas encore rencontré de Miliciens et il s'en réjouissait ! Mais d'une autre part, cette absence soudaine d'ennemi l'inquiétait. Ils préparaient quelque chose, ça, il en était certain. Ce n'était pas du genre de l'Élite d'abandonner aussi facilement une mission. Même perdue d'avance, ils continuaient sans relâche. Car des fois, tout se jouait de peu.

Pas très rassuré, Sora accéléra un tout petit peu plus le pas. Pas question que Saix ou les Miliciens le retrouve maintenant, si près du but !

Il percuta soudainement quelqu'un dans sa course. Secoué par la violence à laquelle il venait de heurter cette personne, Sora tomba tête la première au sol. Lâchant un juron, de une parce que sa course venait d'être subitement arrêtée et de deux parce que tomber sur la tête lui faisait mal, le jeune homme se releva lourdement. Il fixa un instant la personne qui l'avait fait tomber. Une jeune fille ! Sora prit un instant pour la détailler. De beaux cheveux auburn, des sublimes yeux rouges sangs – ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Naminé d'ailleurs !

Sur le coup, le jeune homme se dit qu'il devait se montrer un minimum courtois ! Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille tout de même ! Et Sora aimait beaucoup se servir de ses charmes dans des situations comme celles-ci.

‑ Est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il avec la voix la plus doucereuse qu'il puisse avoir.

L'auburn leva ses beaux yeux rouges vers lui. Elle ne lui sourit même pas. Mais Sora crut apercevoir une pointe de surprise et de peur dans ses iris.

Le jeune homme lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Cette dernière la regarda un instant, incertaine. Elle finit par la saisir, mais toujours sans dire un seul mot.

Alors qu'elle peinait à se remettre sur ses pieds, Sora en profita pour la détailler plus amplement. Cette drôle de jeune fille portait une robe rose pâle lui descendant à peu près à mi-cuisse. Cette robe comportait des bretelles légères qui laissaient apercevoir un t-shirt blanc également sans manches. Elle avait une peau incroyablement blanche. Elle semblait tellement pure ! L'adolescente chaussait une simple paire de bottines mauves.

La jeune fille regarda Sora droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait complètement ébahie de se retrouver là, en face de lui. Comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais le châtain n'avait fait cet effet-là à une fille ! Et il se sentait plutôt gêné…

‑ Euh… Je… dois y aller, annonça le jeune homme en se grattant nerveusement les cheveux.

En vérité, quelque chose l'attirait fortement vers cette fille. Sora souhaitait rester plus que tout avec elle. Mais d'où lui venait cette soudaine envie ? Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle chose auparavant ! Même son désir de rester plus de temps avec Naminé ne lui infligeait une telle douleur au niveau du cœur. Et comment expliquer cette sensation si forte qu'il ressentait ? C'était complètement fou ! Il ne la connaissait même pas ! Et pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui lui prouvait tout le contraire. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Il s'agissait de quelque chose de si étrange et tellement… inconnu… Sora aimait bien cette sensation. Là, à cet instant précis, il ne pensait à rien. Oubliée sa fuite, son envie de vengeance, son désir ardent de sauver le Royaume. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la regarder encore.

Soudain, il comprit. C'était de la sorcellerie ! Oui, ce ne pouvait être que cela ! Personne ne pouvait ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une inconnue ! Cette fille devait être une envoyée de l'Élite pour le forcer à ralentir ! Sora se maudit d'être tombé si facilement dans leur piège !

Sans un mot pour la jeune auburn, Sora reprit une nouvelle fois sa course pour sa survie.

* * *

Les Miliciens commençaient à le rattraper. Sora pesta contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu être tombé dans ce piège aussi grossier ?! Il avait perdu tellement de temps ! Les soldats se rapprochaient de plus en plus ! C'en était fini de lui, ça, le jeune homme en était persuadé ! Ah, s'il retrouvait cette fille aux yeux rouges, il la ferait payer cher ! Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il se vengera !

Tout à coup, une petite fille lui barra le chemin. Bras écartés, elle semblait lui demander de ne pas aller plus loin. Sora grinça des dents. Encore un coup de l'Élite, à coup sûr ! Xemnas comptait vraiment l'empêcher d'emporter son secret hors de la ville, ça, il ne fallait pas être un magicien pour le deviner !

‑ S'il te plaît, arrête-toi, demanda soudainement une petite voix dans sa tête.

‑ Hein … ?

Surpris, Sora stoppa une nouvelle fois sa course et se planta pile devant la petite fille. Un pas de plus, et il lui serait rentré dedans comme avec la jeune fille un peu plus tôt.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils. Cette petite lui paraissait tellement jeune… Peut-être devait-elle avoir entre six et huit ans, pas plus. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle portait une simple petite robe blanche mais ne chaussait rien à ses pieds. Ses yeux verts fixaient Sora gravement. Mais qui était-elle, et pourquoi vouloir l'empêcher de passer ? Et cette voix dans sa tête, était-ce la sienne ?

‑ Ne craint rien, reprit la voix dans sa tête, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité.

‑ Pas vraiment, non. Alors si tu veux bien me laisser passer, j'ai des gardes à semer, moi… »

Heureusement que personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours. Sans doute le prendrait-on pour un fou à le voir se parler tout seul ainsi !

En face de lui, la petite fille ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce. Cette voix dans sa tête ne pouvait être que la sienne. Elle était douce et agréable à entendre. Elle correspondait parfaitement à la voix d'une enfant de son âge. Pourtant, même ses lèvres ne se mouvaient pas au son de sa voix. C'était ce point-ci qui le fit hésiter.

‑ Tu es en sécurité ici. Regarde derrière-toi.

Sora fit ce qu'elle dit. Pas vraiment rassuré, s'attendant à voir une horde de Miliciens à ses trousses, le jeune homme écarquilla cependant les yeux face à la scène en face de lui. Les soldats semblaient complètement figés, tels des statues. L'un avait été stoppé en plein dans son pas de course, un autre s'était arrêté juste avant de s'écraser au sol, plus que quelques centimètres seulement et sa tête viendrait épouser les dalles de pierres !

Les yeux grands ouverts, Sora se tourna de nouveau vers la petite fille, complètement estomaqué. C'était vraiment elle qui venait de réaliser une telle chose ?! Mais comment… !?

‑ J'ai arrêté le temps, dit la voix de la petite rousse dans son esprit.

Venait-elle réellement de lire dans ses pensées ?! Sora n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Etait-il en train de rêver depuis tout à l'heure ? D'abord l'Élite qui le pourchassait à travers toute la ville sans aucune raison, l'étrange jeune fille aux yeux rouges hypnotisant, et maintenant cette petite aux pouvoirs surnaturels ?! Même les Invoqueurs, aussi puissant étaient-ils, ne possédaient aucune magie liée au temps ! Pas de doute, il nageait en plein délire !

‑ OK…

‑ Tu te demandes qui je suis.

Encore une affirmation ! Cette petite était tout simplement incroyable ! Avait-elle une sorte de pouvoir de divination ? Même si c'était le cas, son jeune âge le troublait fortement ! Comment pouvait-on posséder d'aussi étonnant pouvoirs à quoi, huit ans maximum ?

La petite fille baissa les bras. L'expression de son visage s'adoucit peu à peu. Un sourire angélique se plaqua alors sur ses lèvres. Les mains derrière le dos, elle s'exprima enfin d'elle-même :

‑ Disons que… je suis une amie.

‑ Ca m'aide pas vraiment, dit Sora en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Bon, je suis un petit peu pressé tu vois, donc si tu voudrais bien me laisser passer, ça serait gentil…

‑ Non.

Sora haussa les sourcils. Sa réponse, tellement sèche, était sortie si naturellement de sa bouche ! Elle ne semblait vraiment pas décidée à lui laisser le passage.

‑ Ce n'est pas ton destin.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Est-ce qu'elle connaissait son avenir ?! Si oui, alors il avait absolument besoin de se renseigner sur un détail capital :

‑ Dis-moi : Fikternand, est-ce que je vais arriver à la sauver ?

Sora lui avait demandé cela en lui attrapant fermement les épaules, ses pupilles bleus océan intensément plantées dans les yeux émeraudes de la petite fille.

Cette dernière se contenta de baisser la tête et de fermer les yeux. Sora ne pouvait pas le voir, mais son sourire enfantin venait de disparaître. Un souvenir douloureux semblait remonter à la surface. Et elle essayait ne pas y penser.

‑ Sora, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, annonça la petite.

‑ Hein ?

Le châtain n'eut pas le temps de lui en demander plus. Sans prévenir, la petite fille se transforma soudain en de la vapeur d'eau et s'évapora dans l'air, disparaissant instantanément. Le temps reprit également son cours.

Sora fronça les sourcils. Était-elle un fantôme ? Cette petite serait-elle morte aussi jeune ? Pauvre petite…

‑ Il est là ! Foncez ! tonna la voix d'un Milicien à l'arrière.

Celle-ci était différente de la voix du Milicien à la fontaine. Il s'agissait même de la voix d'une jeune femme ! Il arrivait quelques fois que les femmes se présentaient pour devenir Épéiste. La gent féminine manquait énormément au sein de l'Élite. Les seules rares femmes que l'on pouvaient croiser appartenaient à la branche des Invoqueurs – le peuple de Naminé – ou alors étaient des Miliciennes. Une seule femme était parvenue au rang d'Épéiste, mais jamais Sora n'avait eut l'occasion de lui parler. Il l'avait croisée plusieurs fois, mais jamais il ne lui avait adressé une seule fois la parole.

Sora voulut reprendre sa course, mais une barricade de soldats lui barrait le chemin. Encerclé des deux côtés, cette fois-ci le jeune homme était fait comme un rat ! Impossible de s'enfuir de nouveau. Il était pris au piège. Serrant les dents, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que cette étrange petite fille ait pu prédire son avenir ! Comment avait-elle fait bon sang ?!

Saix menait le petit groupe de Milicien en face de lui. Il fit apparaître ses épées en or et s'avança doucement vers Sora. Ses yeux vairons lui envoyaient des éclairs de satisfaction. Il semblait fier d'avoir accompli une tâche donnée par Xemnas en personne.

Le bleu leva l'une de ses lames vers la gorge de Sora, lui forçant à relever la tête pour ne pas se retrouver décapité. Un large sourire mesquin était fièrement plaqué sur son affreux visage de prétentieux.

A contre-coeur, le châtain leva les bras en l'air. Pour l'instant, mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne montre aucune trace de résistance. De une, la lame dorée de Saix lui transpercerait la gorge sans ménagement, et de deux les Miliciens n'hésiteraient pas à lui tirer dessus. Sora savait que sa mort était inévitable. Xemnas le tuerait à coup sûr dans les prochaines heures à venir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son secret courir les rues.

‑ Tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment, annonça Saix d'un ton dédaigneux. Xemnas sera ravi de te voir.

‑ Je n'en doute pas une seconde, ironisa Sora.

Saix rabaissa son épée. Il appela ensuite des Miliciens pour venir lui passer les menottes, histoire que l'envie de s'enfuir ne lui prenne pas. Il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin, de toute façon.

Sora se laissa tranquillement faire. Bouillant intérieurement de rage, il se remémorait tout son parcours et essayait de comprendre où il avait fait l'erreur de ralentir. Le jeune homme se rappela alors la jeune fille aux étranges yeux rouges. Elle. Bien évidemment. Cette affreuse sorcière venant tout droit de l'Élite l'avait ensorcelé avec il ne savait quelle magie. Mais une chose était sûr désormais : la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait son chemin, il le lui ferait férocement payer.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Kairi

Chapitre 9 : Kairi

\- Mais je suis où là… ?

Lorsque Kairi ouvrit les yeux, elle constata immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle venait d'être déplacée durant son sommeil. Adieu vieille chambre d'hôpital qui sentait le renfermé ! Bonjour cité inconnue !

Ses yeux se baladaient partout tout autour d'elle. Tout était si différent, si inconnu, si fantastique ! Kairi n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel lieu ! Cette cité ne ressemblait à aucune ville de son pays, ou même des autres pays du globe terrestre ! Se trouvait-elle sur une autre planète ? Forcément ! Elle venait de se faire enlever par des extra-terrestres, c'était évident !

Les bâtiments s'élevaient tous fièrement vers le ciel, tous à la même hauteur. Ils étaient construits en forme circulaire, avec un dôme en guise de toit. Les bâtiments semblaient fait avec une forme de pierre solide que Kairi ne connaissait pas. Depuis quand les maisons étaient-elles faites de pierres comme celles-ci ?! Cela ne se faisaient plus depuis des siècles ! Si elle avait remonté le temps et se trouvait maintenant à l'époque des romains et des grecs, l'auburn aurait compris l'étrange apparence de ces bâtiments. Mais ces deux civilisations ne comportaient pas ce genre d'architecture. Elle se trouvait forcément sur une autre planète, pas d'autres explications possibles. A moins qu'elle ne rêvait ? Impossible, tout ça lui semblait bien réel. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le village en flammes qu'elle voyait régulièrement ces temps-ci. Il ne s'agissait pas des mêmes sensations.

Kairi baissa ses yeux sur ses vêtements. Mêmes eux avaient changés ! Depuis quand portait-elle une robe rose pâle comme celle-ci ? Sûre qu'elle ne sortait pas de sa garde-robe, la jeune fille détestait les robes ! Pourquoi avoir soudainement changé d'apparence ?

Quelque chose d'étrange se tramait. Kairi n'aimait pas du tout cela.

Elle ferma instantanément les yeux, et pria pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle les rouvrit. Toujours le même endroit.

Kairi sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur battre follement. Elle paniquait. Ses yeux balayèrent la zone tout autour d'elle, cherchant à se poser sur quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un de connu. L'auburn ne pouvait pas être toute seule dans cette galère quand même ?!

Kairi plaqua ses mains contre ses joues, luttant contre elle-même pour ne pas pleurer et céder complètement à la panique.

‑ Allez, réveille-toi, réveille-toi !

Cela ne changeait rien du tout.

Soudain, quelque chose d'inconnu lui fonça dessus. Ne s'attendant pas à un tel choc, Kairi s'effondra de tout son long à terre.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua le singularité du sol. Sur cette longue route se trouvait en son centre une sorte de ruisseau. Celui-ci était recouvert d'une vitre transparente, permettant de voir l'eau couler et continuer sa course au loin. Autour de cette petite rivière se trouvait un chemin fait de pavés, un peu plus classique. Jamais Kairi n'avait vu cela auparavant ! Cette ville lui semblait de plus en plus étrange et intrigante.

‑ Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Cette voix la sortit de ses pensées. Kairi leva les yeux vers son propriétaire. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Tout se bousculait sans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il se trouver ici, devant elle ? Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi, comme de par hasard, il venait de la bousculer ? Impossible. Il s'agissait bien d'un rêve. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas être réel ! Il sortait tout droit de son imagination !

Pourtant, ses beaux yeux bleus océans la fixaient réellement. Kairi restait complètement coi face à lui. Son cerveau se mit instantanément en mode off. Elle ne parvenait même plus à réagir. Elle restait là, clouée au sol, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de ce magnifique regard.

Kairi remarqua que ce jeune homme avait de la sueur sur son front. Etait-il en train de courir ? Pourquoi ? Elle aurait aimé le lui demander, faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. L'avoir en face d'elle était comme retrouver son enfant qu'on avait abandonné à la naissance. C'était un petit peu l'émotion qu'elle ressentait, à cet instant même. Il s'agissait du garçon qu'elle avait dessiné après tout, ne pouvait-elle pas se considérer comme sa mère, sa créatrice ? Non. Il demeurait bien trop réel pour n'être qu'un simple personnage de fiction.

Ce jeune homme lui tendait la main depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Kairi la regardait, incertaine. Devait-elle la saisir ? Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi hésiter ? Il n'allait pas lui faire de mal !

Kairi agrippa sa main, mais sans dire aucun mot. Sa voix semblait avoir quitté son corps. Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était le regarder et continuer inlassablement à le détailler.

Ces cheveux châtains étaient en bataille, exactement comme elle les avaient dessiné. Il portait une simple veste bleue noire virant légèrement sur du bleu ainsi qu'un short noir bouffant comportant un logo qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il s'agissait d'une épée ainsi qu'une sorte de bâton se croisant. La peau légèrement bronzée du jeune homme indiquait qu'il sortait beaucoup de chez lui. Ce qui était une forte différence avec Kairi qui elle préférait rester confortablement chez elle. Ce qui expliquait sa peau très blanche.

‑ Euh… je dois y aller…, annonça faiblement le jeune homme en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Il ne bougea même pas.

Les deux adolescents restèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder dans les yeux. Kairi ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'elle lui tenait toujours la main. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme en face d'elle non plus !

Soudain, le regard du jeune homme se fit plus noir. Il lâcha la main de Kairi puis s'enfuit en courant dans la direction opposée, sans dire un seul mot. Que lui prenait-il, tout à coup ? La jeune fille le regardait s'envoler au loin ; il disparut bientôt de son champ de vision. Dommage. Elle aurait bien aimé passer plus de temps avec lui…

‑ Il est là-bas ! Vite, grouillez-vous un peu ! hurla soudainement une voix de femme derrière elle.

Kairi se retourna et constata avec étonnement un petit groupe de cinq personnes environ passer à toute vitesse devant elle. Ils ne lui prêtèrent même pas attention. « Il » ? C'était qui ce « Il » ? L'auburn espéra de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la charmante forme humaine de son dessin quand même. Si c'était le cas, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait pu faire pour être recherché par autant de personnes… Ce n'était pas un fugitif, n'est-pas ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se tramait ici ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle là d'abord ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kairi regretta que ses parents ne soient pas à ses côtés. Elle se sentirait un tout petit plus rassurée…

‑ Ah ! Pardon, excuse-moi, tu aurais une minute ? questionna tout à coup une jeune fille.

Kairi détailla plus amplement la nouvelle venue.

Pas très grande, des cheveux blonds, un étrange regard vairons jaune et rouge, et une tenue traditionnelle japonaise ?! Mais c'était quoi cet endroit ?!

La jeune fille tenait ses mains près de son visage, les yeux insistant et complètement apeurés. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?

‑ Tu n'aurais pas vu un garçon ? Il être grand comme ça (la blonde leva une de ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour donner un ordre de grandeur), avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus. »

Kairi écarquilla les yeux. Bien évidemment qu'elle avait reconnu sa description ! Il s'agissait de son dessin ! Alors cette fille et lui se connaissaient ? Était-elle son amie ? Ou alors une de ces personnes qui semblaient avoir une dent contre lui ?

Sur le coup, l'auburn ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Devait-elle lui dire franchement qu'elle l'avait vu ? Ou devait-elle mentir pour sauver la peau de ce jeune homme ? Après tout, Kairi ignorait totalement les intentions de cette étrange jeune fille.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas être méchante. Son regard était emplit d'inquiétude. La jeune lycéenne sentait parfaitement qu'elle était sur le point de céder et de fondre en larmes. Cela s'entendait au son de sa voix.

Kairi lui indiqua alors dans qu'elle direction il venait de se diriger. Elle lui informa également que d'autres personnes étaient à se recherche. La jeune fille parut encore plus inquiète.

Cette dernière prit son visage entre ses fines mains.

‑ Oh, la, la ! J'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tard !

La jeune fille s'inclina poliment en signe de remerciement. Elle se releva énergétiquement puis s'apprêta à reprendre sa route, lorsque Kairi l'interpella de nouveau :

‑ Attend ! Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ?

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche. La jeune fille venait de parler sans vraiment réfléchir. Quelque chose au fond d'elle avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Elle voulait l'accompagner, car le sort de ce jeune homme l'inquiétait grandement. Après tout, il lui avait demandé de l'aider dans ses rêves, alors l'auburn se devait d'accomplir son souhait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il parlait réellement de sa situation actuelle, mais Kairi se devait de savoir. Une étrange force la reliait d'une manière ou d'une autre à ce garçon.

La blonde s'arrêta puis lança un regard remplit d'incompréhension à l'inconnue. Elle sourit.

‑ Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas.

Kairi la remercia timidement pour les deux jeunes filles prirent la route.

* * *

Leur marche ne dura pas longtemps. Une centaine de mètres plus loin se trouvait le jeune homme, accompagné d'une ribambelle de soldats en armure aussi noire que les ténèbres de la nuit. Les mains dans le dos, les deux filles comprirent immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas réussi à échapper à ses poursuivants.

Ils passèrent à leur hauteur. Les soldats marchaient bien droits, ne leur prêtant pas une seule petite attention. Le garçon regarda en direction de son amie sans rien lui dire non plus. Seulement, lorsque ses prunelles bleues lagons se posèrent sur la silhouette de Kairi, son regard se fit plus dur.

‑ TOI, rugit-il soudainement. Tout ça est de ta faute !

‑ Sora, calme-toi ! tenta d'intervenir sa meilleure amie, mais il continuait toujours à assaillir la nouvelle arrivante d'insultes toutes plus vulgaires les unes que les autres.

‑ SORCIERE ! »

Les soldats l'entourant se chargèrent de l'éloigner de Kairi. L'empoignant par les bras, ils le forcèrent à continuer sa route. Le dit Sora ne dit plus aucun mot, mais il continuait à lancer un regard assassin vers la jeune fille, tout en s'éloignant vers la ville.

Sora… Kairi mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il s'agissait du nom en sang écrit sur son dessin. « Alors c'est son nom ! » comprit-elle enfin. Mais pourquoi l'avoir traitée ainsi de sorcière ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait de mal ! Certes, l'auburn ne venait pas de ce monde, mais ça, personne n'était censé le savoir ! De là à l'insulter de sorcière… C'était un petit peu exagéré !

Kairi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas donné, comme première impression ! Peut-être n'allaient-ils pas s'entendre aussi bien que ce qu'elle avait pu penser, finalement…

‑ Je suis vraiment désolée !

La meilleure amie de Sora se plaça devant Kairi. Elle s'inclina respectueusement. L'auburn sentait parfaitement que cette situation l'embarrassait énormément ! Elle aussi, d'ailleurs !

‑ T'excuses pas, c'est pas ta faute ! tenta de la rassurer Kairi. Je ne connais pas ton nom, au fait.

La blonde releva subitement la tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

‑ C'est vrai ! Je m'appelle Naminé.

Naminé lui tendit sa main pour se présenter. Un radieux sourire éclairait son charmant visage d'adolescente.

‑ Kairi, se présenta-t-elle également avec un léger sourire.

Les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent la main. Une nouvelle amitié venait de voir la jour.

Kairi remarqua que Naminé semblait beaucoup aimer les bijoux. Sur son poignet droit ornait un gros bracelet en or. Sur la même main, une bague en argent était finement déposé sur son majeur. Bien qu'elle possédât de tels bijoux, Naminé ne semblait pas pour autant être ce genre de fille qui aimait se montrer. Au contraire, la blonde apparaissait plutôt comme une jeune fille timide et incroyablement douce.

Cependant, Kairi venait d'apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas juger sur les apparences. Après tout, Sora aussi lui avait parut être un gars bien. Mais pas vraiment, finalement.

Un homme passa soudain à leur hauteur. Ce dernier s'arrêta un instant pour faire un léger sourire à Naminé, ainsi qu'une révérence. Kairi n'aimait pas vraiment son allure, avec ses cheveux bleus plaqués en arrière. Cela lui donnait un air beaucoup trop hautain. Cet homme lui rappelait étrangement toutes ces filles qui aimaient se moquer de son apparence, lorsqu'elle était encore au collège.

Le bleu n'eut même pas un seul regard pour Kairi. Il semblait totalement absorbé par Naminé.

Il reprit ensuite tranquillement sa route.

‑ Il m'énerve, se crispa Naminé.

Kairi regarda sa nouvelle amie. Elle remarqua aisément ses poings solidement fermés, prêts à frapper le premier qui viendrait l'embêter. Ses magnifiques yeux fixaient l'homme avec une haine visible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ca, l'auburn n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir qu'elle ne supportait pas cet homme.

‑ C'est qui ? questionna Kairi, curieuse de connaître l'identité de celui que Naminé ne semblait pas supporter.

‑ Saix, lâcha la jeune fille entre ses dents.

Naminé avait prononcé son nom d'une voix tellement froide. Pas de doute : elle le détestait bel et bien. Kairi se demandait cependant ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pour la rendre dans cet état. Avec un regard aussi arrogant, pas la peine de se poser énormément de questions. Il devait se prendre supérieur à elle, et cela avait l'effet de l'agacer. L'auburn la comprenait, elle non plus ne supportait pas ce genre de personne.

‑ Il faut que j'y aille, déclara soudainement la meilleure amie de Sora.

Kairi remarqua que la jeune fille se dirigeait exactement dans la même direction que les soldats ainsi que Saix juste à l'instant. Qu'avait-elle en tête exactement ?

‑ Tu comptes aller aider ton ami ?

Naminé se retourna pour planter son regard dans celui de Kairi, n'ayant pas bougé d'un seul millimètre. La jeune lycéenne remarqua que l'expression dans ses yeux venait de s'adoucir. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé son incroyable douceur que lors de leur première rencontre.

‑ Je vais sortir Sora de là, quelle question !

Kairi trottina pour se mettre à son niveau.

‑ Mais tu sais où ils l'ont emmené ? questionna-t-elle, un brin d'innocence dans le ton de sa voix.

Kairi la dévisagea. Cette dernière leva un sourcil amusé puis fit un drôle de sourire en coin. Comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

‑ Je vais au QG de l'Élite, bien évidemment.

‑ L'Élite ? répéta Kairi, confuse. C'est quoi, une organisation secrète ou un truc du genre ?

‑ Mais de quel Royaume tu viens exactement ? Tout le monde à Onyrik connaît l'Élite et la craint ! Même les Royaumes alentour n'osent pas se lever contre nous. »

Kairi encaissait chaque information comme elle le pouvait. Tout cela lui semblait bien trop irréel à son goût. Honnêtement, si une telle organisation existait, elle en aurait entendu parler il y a longtemps à la télé. Mais Naminé ne venait-elle pas de parler de Royaume également ? Onyrik, c'était son nom ? Jamais l'auburn n'avait entendu un nom pareil !

Aucun doute possible, elle ne se trouvait bel et bien plus dans son monde. Elle devait encore rêver. Oui, c'était cela. Elle rêvait. Cela expliquait pas mal de choses, comme cette ville à la fois antique et surréaliste ; la présence de Sora, alias son dessin ; et encore pleins d'autres choses étranges et incroyables. Bientôt, elle se réveillerait dans sa chambre d'hôpital, ses parents à son chevet. Ils lui annonceraient qu'elle pourra bientôt sortir et reprendre une vie sociable normale – bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment eut de réelle vie sociable… Mais en attendant son réveil, elle allait suivre Naminé et rester le plus possible avec elle. Après tout, elle était la seule personne ici à accepter sa compagnie et à avoir été amicale depuis son arrivée ici.

‑ Bon, tu viens ou pas ? l'appela Naminé au loin.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Kairi n'avait même pas remarqué que son amie imaginaire partait déjà sans elle.

‑ Oui, j'arrive ! s'écria-t-elle en la rejoignant.

* * *

 _Tout ça me paraissait tellement nouveau. J'avais peur. Très peur. J'étais comme noyée dans cette vague de nouveauté et d'incompréhension que je ne parvenais pas à maîtriser. Je me sentais tellement seule. C'était la panique._

 _Puis_ tu _es arrivé._ Tu _m'as bousculée. Drôle de première rencontre, hein ? On peut dire que_ tu _m'as frappée de plein fouet ! Exactement de la même façon quand j'ai réalisé que je ne_ te _verrai plus jamais. Décidément, tout est brusque quand il s'agit de nous deux._

 _Quand j'ai attrapé_ ta _main, j'ai de suite su. J'ai immédiatement compris que nous allions rapidement nous revoir et tisser un lien. Mais aussi fort, ça, je ne l'avais pas deviné ! On ne peut pas tout prédire !_

 _J'ai suivi Naminé dans le seul but de_ te _revoir encore une fois. Bien évidemment que j'étais affreusement remontée quand_ tu _m'as traitée de sorcière et… bien d'autres mots que je ne dirai pas. Je ne pensais pas que_ tu _pouvais être aussi vulgaire !_ Ton _langage s'est amélioré, j'espère ?!_

 _Je souhaitais en apprendre plus. Sur_ toi _, sur ce monde, sur ses habitants. Naminé a bien essayé de m'expliquer, mais c'était beaucoup trop d'informations à mon goût ! Mais bon, j'ai bien fini par apprendre et connaître ce monde comme ma poche, au final. Après tout, j'en suis la créatrice. Non ?_

 _Il m'arrive des fois de penser que je ne te reverrais jamais. Si c'est le cas, alors laisse-moi te dire une chose : jamais je ne t'oublierai. Jamais. Je prie pour qu'il en soit de même pour toi..._


End file.
